Life with the Get Backers
by vedha
Summary: What happens when your wish to live in the Get Backers world gets granted? You go there to find that you belong there and secrets unfold... Ban X OC Happens after the anime series gets over...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Get Backers... But Sarah is solely my imagination...

SUMMARY: Many of us have always wondered how it will be if we could live with our favorite anime characters in their world and here is a girl whose wish gets granted and she lives a life filled with surprises and adventures but little did she realize that one of the Get Backers have stolen her heart...

"You know you are going to trip somewhere if you don't watch where you are going Sarah..." a blonde girl advised her friend who was now reading a manga book named 'Get Backers'.

The black haired one named Sarah looked up from the book with her charming brown eyes "I know my way here Pinto. Besides you do know that I love the Get Backers right." She said and again bent her head reading the manga and walking simultaneously.

"You are too obsessed with it aren't you? If god ever gave you a wish to go to their world I bet you would do it no matter what." Pinto stated as a matter of fact.

This made her look up again and kept her book inside for once. Pinto turned around to see that her friend had at last abandoned that book but what she saw made her think again. Sarah was standing there with wide eyes dreamily staring at nothing particular. All that the blonde could do was to run for dear life before her friend started getting all hyped up about a silly statement like that.

"I need to go to the grocery store Sarah! I will see you tomorrow at school..." she said with a sweat drop and ran away.

Seeing that she was alone now Sarah came down from her momentary hype and let out a sigh. Her thoughts were running madly now.

'_I really did wish I was in a world where people gave so much value to friendship and other human beings. For an orphan like me who has been living a hard life for all these years, I just wish I could be in a world I would have adventures and would be loved by the people around me.' _ Another sigh escaped her mouth as she reached her apartment and opened the door.

She sat down on the worn out couch and wondered if she could ever come home to be welcomed by someone. Sarah had just finished high school and is now working at a machine repair shop and she sometimes works as a taxi driver part time as well. She grew up in an orphanage and when she was able to understand life she decided to leave the orphanage.

With the little money she had, she managed to rent this apartment and made a living by working at a departmental store. She studied well and managed to get scholarships and that took care of her school fees and stuff. This hard working girl was a geek when it came to machines and so learnt a lot about them. One thing she enjoyed in this entire world was the 'Get Backers' series both the manga and the anime.

With all these thoughts she began doing her chores around the home. "Oh shoot! I don't have much to cook..." she said. Yes! She could often be found talking to herself which she said was rather relieving at lonely times.

Sarah decided to go get some groceries and eat. After having a burger and buying all the things she needed she was walking back to her apartment when she felt a presence behind her. she turned around to see if anyone was stalking her and nobody was there. Her hand snaked into her bag and holding to the pepper spray can ready to attack anyone.

"Pepper spray won't affect me girl!" a husky voice sounded through the alley she was in. Her body tensed and she called out "Whose there? Reveal yourself..."

A man wearing a very long trench coat and a rather big hat which covered his face came out of the shadows. "W...Who are you?" she stuttered fear seeping through her.

"Let's say that I am going to grant you one wish you had asked for a long time now..." he said and waved his palm and everything around her started changing.

Things came to a halt and Sarah opened her eyes to see that she was standing in a similar alley. "Where am i?" she asked the man now standing beside her. she was not able to see his face but she did feel like she could trust him.

"I granted your wish... You are now in the world you wished to be in." She could feel his smile radiating from underneath that hat.

"What the hell do you mean 'The world I wished to be in'? She asked still surveying her surroundings.

"Why don't you follow me and I will explain everything to you..." he suggested and started walking. With little hesitation at first she followed him. She did not know where she was and he was the only one she could trust.

Sarah studied the houses as she walked and asked again "Are we in Japan by any chance? The streets and architecture looks like it..."

"You really are a smart girl Sarah! Yes we are in Japan. You will not be remembered in Quebec anymore. From now on this will be your world..." he spoke and walked into an apartment complex. His words were still sinking inside her as she bluntly followed him. He opened the door of an apartment and went inside.

She walked in to see the most luxurious apartment she had seen in her entire life. It was luxurious enough for her.

That was when it hit her like a bucket of cold water. "Am I in the world of the get backers?" she asked him. Her question made no sense to her but still it was the only wish she had been asking ever since she came across the manga.

"Glad that you got it... Let me explain things to you..." he continued as she sat down realising that it was going to be a long talk.

"You are a blessed child Sarah... it was destined that you will be granted one wish on your 18th birthday. Today is your birthday and I came to grant you the wish you were thinking of earlier today. You wished to have an adventurous life with the get backers and now here you are. This will be your house and it has got the supplies you will need. You can live as you wish here and there is some money your parents had left for you when they died. The locker in your bedroom will have the pass book and other details you need to know. This is just like the world you used to live in except you will be having a couple of powers which should be used only for other people's good. Knowing your heart I know that you wouldn't hurt a fly... So any questions?" he finished. He was still standing and even with the lights on his face was not visible.

It took her a while to digest all these facts at once. She could not believe her own ears. Her one and only wish had come true and to top that she had finally found out when her actual birth-date was.

"Um... Mister, I was wondering what are these powers I have?" she asked him after a long silence.

"Ah! Yes! Miss Sarah you will have two powers. You cannot use one of them for your own desires and that particular power will stay hidden as a secret for now. When time comes and you badly need such a power it will come to your assistance. The other power is that you are a techno path..." he said at last taking a sit across her in the expensive looking couch.

"Techno path?" she was puzzled by the new term.

"Have you ever wondered why you had a liking for machines? Because your parents were engineers who were able to create pretty great machines in their time. You can control machines with your mind. For example..." he paused and glanced around. He located the television which happened to be a plasma screen TV and without thinking he just pushed it down. With a big noise it broke into several pieces.

"What was that for?" she was angry because he broke such a big screen TV and she had been thinking she could watch nice movies in it.

"Now you do know how to repair a TV right. Close your eyes and think of the construction of the TV from this broken one." He instructed.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard thinking of sequence with which the parts should go in. When she opened her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening she could not believe her eyes. The plasma TV was sitting on the floor and it was as good as new.

"Now I get it... So that means I can even make new machines and not just fix broken ones right?" she asked him.

"Yes of course. But you should have it designed carefully before building it and you will never know how it will work. So you should be very careful when experimenting. You were able to put the TV together again because you knew how it works and so knew what should go where. Similarly when you are trying to build a new machine you should be sure of what should go where in it. I believe it is time for me to take leave. But before that I want to show you one place..." he said and started walking out.

She was excited to find out what this place could be and silently followed him. She really was blessed to have such a wish granted. She was so drowned in her thoughts that Sarah did not realise that the man had stopped. After seeing that he had stopped in a street corner he turned to tell "This is where I leave you. These are your apartment keys and please stay safe..." and handed her the keys.

"You never told me your name..." she stated suddenly sad that the only person she knew here was saying goodbye.

He laughed a light laugh and said "Do not worry. We will meet in the future for sure. Take care of yourself..." he turned to leave.

Out of pure instinct she hugged him and said "Good bye mister..." and let him go only to see him vanish into thin air.

Only now did she realise that she was standing all by herself in a street and surveyed the place. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar sign and her eyes became the size of a saucer once she read the sign again.

'_IT IS HONKY TONK...'_ She thought as she happily bounced towards the said cafe. Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined going to Honky Tonk.

Sarah opened the door to be welcomed by Natsumi's cheery voice "Welcome to Honky Tonk..."

Sarah stood there gaping at the place for a moment and realised that she was just making a fool out of herself. "One coffee for me please..." she placed her order and sat on one of the stools.

Soon her coffee was served and she was drinking it silently when Natsumi asked "Are you new here?"

With a smile Sarah replied "Yes! I came in just some time ago."

She paid her bill and got up to leave when the door opened and in enetered two guys.

One had black spiky hair and awesome blue eyes while the other was blonde and had some brown eyes.

'_It is Ban Midou and Ginji Amano...' _her mind screamed.

"Yo Natsumi!" Ban said sitting on the stool which Sarah had occupied just a moment ago.

Natsumi on the other hand gave back the change to Sarah and that was when Ban's blue eyes met her brown ones.

After mumbling a thanks she left hurriedly with her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

************ Reviews are welcome...**************


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's note: This fanfic happens after the anime series gets over... it follows the same story line as of the anime and not the manga...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Get Backers... But Sarah/Asuka is all mine...

**Sarah's P.O.V:**

After closing the door behind me I felt myself sliding down with the door as my support. Today was a really long day and I still cannot believe that I am in a world I thought was just some imagination of an artist. And that person who accompanied me was just as mysterious as all these happenings were. Deciding that it was time for bed I looked around the cosy looking apartment. There were two bedrooms both had nice mattresses and the slightly bigger one had all kinds of clothes in the closet.

I changed into some comfortable sleep wear and lied down. It felt like heaven as soon as my body hit the soft material. I have never slept on such a soft bed. Within minutes my eyes closed involuntarily pushing me into the deep pits of sleep.

**Somewhere else:**

"Is this the right thing to do?" a rough voice asked the person entering the dimly lit room. "She would be happy this way..." the newly entered figure replied and began taking off the trench coat. "It would have been better if she had known it all." The former voice called out. "She is happy now and that is all we want... Now rest..." the man led the other one to the bed as his trench coat lay in a heap on the floor.

**Sarah's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sun light streaming in through the window. I got up and checked my mobile to see if there were any messages and saw that there was no signal. I literally smacked my head after realising that I was in a different dimension and everything that happened last night was no dream. After getting dressed up I went down and looked in the fridge to find it fully stuffed with food. I searched through the kitchen to find all the needed utensils and cooking materials.

I had a quick breakfast and went to my room to check out the papers Mr.X told me about. Since I did not know his name or anything I decided to name him Mr.X. I opened the said locker to find a file along with an envelope.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Your real name is Asuka. You were named that way because you brought real brightness into your family when you were born. Your parents did not abandon you. They were killed by a cold blooded murderer. I had no choice but to leave you in a safe place so that you are in no more danger. I know that you might ask me how you can believe such a thing. But all I can ask for is some trust from you. Your full name is Asuka Sakamato. Along with this letter I have left the pass book for your bank account. I took the liberty to fill it up with some money. This apartment will be your own apartment unless you wish to sell it. The papers of the apartment are also in the file. I just want you to be happy and live your life without any worries. _

_Yours lovingly,_

_Your guardian angel_

Tears freely flow from my eyes as I finished reading the short letter. So all these years I have been mistaking my parents... I folded the letter and kept it inside as I fished out the passbook. After seeing the amount of money that had been deposited I just could not believe my own eyes. 20 million yen was there in my account. My life was getting very easy on me all of the sudden.

After overcoming the shock I decided to stroll through the neighbourhood to get familiarised with the streets. I saw a mobile shop and went in to get a mobile number enrolled and just as I was leaving I saw the familiar white car and the neon sign that read 'Honky Tonk'

Without another thought I entered with a new confidence. Paul was wiping the counter and he looked up on hearing the bell from the door. "Hi! How can I help you?" he asked me.

"Hey! My name is Asuka Sakamato. I am new here and I was wondering if I could have a job here?" I asked with a smile on my face. Now Paul looked at me straight in the eyes and asked "And why should I do it?" folding his hands over his chest.

"This seems like a nice place to work in, and I live nearby so it should not be a problem for me to work late. I am a pretty good cook and can help you in the kitchen. I bake good cakes." I listed out. Paul seemed to be interested in my list because I could see a small smile on his face.

"Alright why don't you bake a cake and prove your skill? If your cake is good enough I will hire you!" he said and asked me to come into the kitchen. I did not lie to him when I said that I was a pretty good cook. Over the years one thing I did to relieve my stress other than meddling with machines was to cook and bake and I had gotten pretty good at it. After two hours I finished the chocolate cake with vanilla icing and gave him the cake. He cut out one slice and placed it on a plate.

"Can you cut out two more pieces and bring it out?" he asked me as he carried his plate towards the counter. I brought out two more plates and placed it on the counter. He carried those two plates to the table where there were two guys in their early twenties.

"Here you go!" he said placing it on the table and that was when I saw their faces. My heart started thumping faster as I recognised who they were.

Paul sat with them tasting his piece of the cake and I was standing near the table praying the god that I got this job.

After eating two bites Paul nodded and turned towards me. "You can start working from today!" he said with a wide smile on his face. I was more than happy but my anxiety increased as the duo did not tell anything about it.

Noticing my look Paul did the task for me by asking "So how is it boys?"

And that was enough for Ginji to turn all chibi and exclaimed "It is too good. The cake almost melted in my mouth. Gimme more gimme more..." and a nod from Ban which I presume is the acknowledgement that the cake was good after all.

I cut another piece for them and took it to their table as Ginji eagerly took the plate from me. "So what is your name?" the blue eyed man asked as the cartoonish Ginji ate up the slice.

"I am Asuka Sakamato. Nice to meet you..." I bowed in front of them.

"Hi Asuka... I am Ginji Amano and this is Ban Midou..." Ginji turned back normal and told me.

"That is some nice cake there!" Ban complimented. He really was a man of few words.

"Where did you learn to bake like that? I felt like I was eating a cake from some expensive shop..." Ginji asked me. He is always curious and sometimes he does behave like a five year old kid.

"Baking has been my passion for a long time now... Thought I could use it for some good now!" I replied clearing off the plates from their table and went to the kitchen to start my work as a waitress at the Honky Tonk.

**Normal P.O.V:**

As the dark haired girl went to behind the counter the jagan man's thought train started off. _'Have I seen her before? She seems very familiar...' _he thought while checking his phone for any messages.

It had been almost three weeks since their last mission. Ginji went back to his sulking position now that his tummy was filled with some delicious cake and the bell rang indicating that someone has come in. It was Natsumi who found her mouth open ajar when she saw another person standing behind the counter with Paul. With her eyes becoming glassy she asked "You haven't fired me have you chief?"

With a laugh he answered her question. "This is Asuka Sakamato. She is a new employee here Natsumi. Here taste some of the cake she baked..." he extended her a plate. After having just a bite Natsumi's entire facial expression changed from slightly sad to cheery. "It is delicious Sakamato-san!" she exclaimed.

"Please call me Asuka... We meet again." She smiled.

That was when it strike Natsumi. "You were the one who came in late for a coffee right? Sorry I did not recognise you..." she bowed. These words flew across the room and into Ban's ears.

'_Now I remember... She was the girl with striking chocolate brown eyes... Why didn't I realise it all this time?' _ he thought.

Ginji decided to spend his time making friends with the new girl and came to sit on a stool that faced her. "So Asuka tell us about yourself!" he said and rested his face on his hands. The only people in the cafe were interested to listen to the new girl's story. No one noticed the alarmed look that flashed in her face for a moment. She quickly made up a story in her mind and started talking. "I grew up in an orphanage in Canada. There my name used to be Sarah. It was not until two days back that I found out that my parents had left me a fortune here and I also learned that my name is Asuka Sakamato." It was not all made up but it was the truth.

"What happened to your parents then? Are they here?" Natsumi asked her.

Asuka shook her head and said "No! Turns out that they died when I was just a baby and my guardian was forced to leave me in a distant land to save me from their enemies. It was him who brought me back here."

"I am so sorry Asuka..." Ginji gave an apologetic look.

"It is alright . I have never known them all my life..." she smiled.

"I know! We both can hang out this weekend. I can show around the city for you..." Natsumi sprang to life and brought back the cheery atmosphere.

All that Asuka could do was nod at the idea and smile. She was happy that she had made a few friends here so soon.

Just then the small bell rang indicating a customer. "Welcome to... Oh Hi " Natsumi called out.

"I have a job for you Recovery boys..." she said in a slutty voice and that was enough for the invincible genius Ban Midou to go beside her in the blink of an eye. He led her to the table he was occupying and they went on talking about the details of the case.

"The client must be here any minute..." Hevn said when the door opened revealing a young woman in her business suit.

She went straight to their table and sat beside Hevn. Asuka made four cups of coffee and took the tray to their table. As she was serving Hevn noticed her being new and looked at her. Seeing this Ginji took the pain to introduce the new waitress. "This is Asuka Sakamato... She has joined as a new waitress here Hevn..." he said as Asuka bowed at her and left.

"So what do you want us to retrieve for you?" Ban started talking without wasting any time. Hevn had already told them that the client was the CEO of a big company there and she would pay any amount.

"I want you to get back the memories of my son..." the lady said clutching her hands on her skirt. Tears formed in her eyes as she explained her situation. "My name is Yoko. Me and my husband Souju Nakajima got divorced recently. He was getting abusive over the time and he somehow bribed his way through keeping our only son with him. My son Tom died a few weeks ago from a strange illness. That bastard did not even let me near my son's body and all I am asking for is his belongings as a memoir and my husband won't give them to me. I want you to get back a box from his house containing my son's belongings." She said.

"May be your husband wanted to preserve them as a memory of your son..." Ginji suggested.

"No... One of the maids working there saw that my husband cleaned out my son's room as packed up his belongings in a box. He does not even give a damn to it. Please get it back for me... That is the only thing left of my son. I don't care about your fee..." now she was crying.

"We shall discuss the money matters later Miss. We will take up this assignment..." Ban said who was silently listening to her story. After giving the details and a map of that house she left asking them to call her once they have got it back.

"Let's go Gin..." Ban said pushing up the purple colour spectacles over his nose and left Honky Tonk on their new assignment.

**## Reviews are Welcome##**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yippeeee i got a review... Next chapter up...

windwolf1988: you have to wait and see... Thank you so much for the review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Get Backers. But Asuka and Mr.X are mine...

***###***

After getting the details from Hevn the duo left the cafe for their mission. Now it is not mission we are going to see here. But the events that take place when two girls decide to stay late so that they can see the Get Backers come back from their mission successfully.

"Are you going to stay late like usual Nat?" Paul asked raising his head from the newspaper he was reading. With a slight pink tinge on her cheeks she nodded a yes. Asuka gave a confused look at this act and eyed Natsumi suspiciously.

Noticing her look Paul cleared up things for her. "Our dear Natsumi has a crush on the great Lightning Emperor..." he said letting out a chuckle at the idea.

"No No... It is nothing like that... I always wait for them to come back no matter how late it gets." She defended for herself as the chocolate eyed girl just laughed.

"So you likeAmano-san? That is cute..." Asuka said between her laughter.

As she teased Natsumi while washing the dishes Paul looked at them. _'For someone new in the neighbourhood, how did she know that Ginji was in fact the Lightning Emperor?' _he thought. He put down the paper for a minute to make some coffee for himself. He seemed too cool but his mind was busy processing the fact that he had realised just now.

Paul averted gaze once again to the new employee who was now listening to Natsumi talk about her school while washing the dishes. A small smile played on her face indicating that she was happy to be like this. Just then she turned around to see him staring at them and did nothing but smiles at him and continued doing her work.

'_But I don't think she is of any harm. She looks so happy just to work here...' _he thought and went back to his paper again.

As the girls finished their work and came to stand by the counter Natsumi was telling "You know it gets pretty lonesome when I wait for them... I am glad you joined... Now we can wait for them together. You will be waiting with me right?"

"You bet! I will wait just to see if you really do have a crush on Amano-san." Asuka said as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Just then a customer entered the cafe with a tinkle from the bell. "Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" Natsumi said in her usual cheery voice.

It was an elderly man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He sat on one of the stools and said "One black coffee for me please." As Natsumi worked on the coffee Asuka thought _'Why does his trench coat seem very familiar to me? Even his voice... I have heard it somewhere...' _and started rummaging through her mind to find anyone with similar features.

As realisation hit her she looked at the said man sipping his coffee with a smirk on his face. He kept down the cup after finishing the coffee and said "It took you a while to recognise me..." and paid his bill. When he headed for the door Asuka hurriedly took off her apron and made an excuse so that she could follow him.

He stopped at a small alley near the street and turned around to see Asuka/Sarah standing waiting to bombard him with questions.

"What is your name?" was her first question. She can't possibly call him Mr.X all the time.

He laughed before answering "I believe you have given me a name and I think that is sufficient for me. Call me Mr.X and will come to your aid."

Her eyes became the size of saucers for a moment. "Y..You can read my mind?" She asked.

He laughed again. "You are one handful... I am from a different dimension my dear. Yes I can read minds if I want to and I can also control things with my mind just like you can control machines." He stated.

"Whoa! I can control machines? I thought I can just repair broken ones..." she almost shouted this out. _'Technopath means being a freak uh?' _she thought and he heard that as well.

"It is not being a freak. You can control anything that has a circuit in it. But you have to see it to control it. For example if I show you my mobile you will be able to make a call just by looking at it. But putting in the number and those details need some practice, you can do it..." as he spoke he looked at his watch and exclaimed "Oh my! It is getting late... I have to get going. Remember just think of me and I will come to your aid no matter where you are..." and walked away.

She was staring at the empty alley for a few more minutes and then went back to the cafe.

"Where did you run off to all of the sudden?" Natsumi asked as soon as she entered.

"Just remembered that I had to call my friend back at home... Nothing to worry..." she shrugged it off and went behind the counter to just stare at the door until the duo came by.

**Asuka'a P.O.V:**

We closed the cafe soon after Mr.X left. Both me and Natsumi ate some dinner as we waited for Ginji and Ban. I wonder how Natsumi managed to sit idle for hours together in the prospect of waiting for the guys. Paul hardly seemed to talk to us as he was so engrossed in his newspaper. My eyes lazily scanned the place and it happened to land on a certain coffee mug that was kept near the coffee machine.

It was Ban's personal cup. His blue eyes were the first thing that came to my mind when I think about him. And the first time I saw him was something new for me. I have never felt my heart beat so wildly and that too due to a certain person. Though I was thrilled at meeting my favourite characters, I do not understand why my heart is very relaxed when talking to Ginji.

Just as these thoughts ran through me it started raining outside. Great! Now I have to go home drenched. Natsumi's mobile rang breaking the thick silence that was hanging in the cafe. She picked the phone and said some yes and no's. When she hang up the call she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Master I need to leave... Father is on his way to pick me up." She said getting up from the seat to gather her things.

"Your father picks you up every day?" I asked out of curiosity. I thought Natsumi went home by herself.

"No! I usually walk home. It seems there is going to be a thunder storm tonight and he wanted me to get home as soon as possible. So he is coming..." she smiled weakly.

"Aw... It is ok Natsumi-chan... I shall inform Amano-san that you had to leave. I am sure he will understand your absence..." I teased her for which she blushed madly.

The honking of her father's car saved her. She thrust an umbrella in my hand saying "Go home safely!" and left. So it was just me and Paul left in the Honky Tonk.

I just couldn't bear the silence. So went and sat on one stool to talk to Paul. "So chief, where do you stay?" I asked him grabbing his attention for the first time in the evening.

"This is my home. I have a small studio apartment upstairs." He said and as soon as these words left his mouth the bell rang telling that the guys are back.

"Yo! Got anything to eat?" Ban came in asking the question.

Ginji came in, searched for a minute and asked "Where is Natsumi-chan?" making me chuckle. I turned to see that even Paul's mouth had twitched into a smile.

"Her father picked her because there was going to be a thunderstorm." I informed him as I got down from my stool to go behind the counter and make some food for the hungry get backers.

I let the pizza revolve around in the oven as I came out to brew their coffee. "So how did the mission go?" Paul asked them as he finally folded that newspaper and kept it down.

"We handed the mentioned box to the client. She has already wired our money to our account..." Ban said lighting up a cigarette.

"Since you got the payment, when do you think you are going to pay that tab?" Paul asked making Ban literally fume.

"We will pay it when we get a big sum..." he said calmly.

I placed the coffee in front of them and went in to bring their pizza. It was still raining cats and dogs. As I gave them the pizza plate I asked "So where are you going to crash for the night?"

"Hey Paul will you let us stay here for the night?" Ginji asked munching down a slice of pizza.

"I will charge you some rent as well..." Paul answered calmly just like Ban did a few minutes ago.

"Just for one night..." Ginji pleaded.

"The rent will be 50000 yen for a night..." he said removing his apron.

I did the same and went it to gather my things along with the umbrella Natsumi had given. Ban grabbed the chibi Ginji who was pleading to stay and went towards their car. I bid my farewell with Paul and stepped out to be invited by the heavy rain and strong gush of wind.

I glanced at the white car and sighed. May be I can let them stay at my place for the night. The rain was pouring down mercilessly and that car did not look like it had any heater in it. I walked towards it and knocked on the window.

I formulated a plan in my head and asked "Think you can give me a lift to my apartment? In this rain I don't think I will be able to find my home soon... I am still new here..."

"Sure! Get in!" Ginji said cheerfully and let me in.

"So where do you stay?" Ban asked me. He finally decided to speak to me. I almost thought I was invisible in his eyes.

After giving him the address he drove and within a few minutes we reached my place. I was still sitting inside the car. "Aren't you going to go?" Ban was the one who spoke. From his tone I could tell that he was irritated.

"Um...If you want you guys can stay at my apartment..." I offered after a lot of hesitation.

"You don't even know us much and you are ready to let us crash at your place?" Ban's tone was getting on my nerve. To prove him wrong I raised my voice a little and started talking "I know a lot of things about you Midou and Ginji Amano. I know that you guys have powers that many people can only dream about having. I know that he was the former Lightning Emperor and leader of a group called VOLTS. I know that you are a Jagan user and your arms have a force of about 300kg. And above all these things I know that I can trust you both to let you into my apartment for the night. It is raining cats and dogs and I was just offering to help you, yet you snap at me..." and I got out of the car.

Both their mouths were hanging open at the way I spoke to them. I was still waiting for them to get down and come with me. They both were still in the shock that a commoner like me knew so much about them.

"Aren't you going to come?" I shouted snapping them out of their shocks.

"She does have a point Ban... Come on..." he pulled Ban's shirt sleeve and reluctantly the guy with the purple shades got out of the car and walked in along with the blonde behind me.

I let them in and went to get some towels. Ginji was surprised to see that I live in such a place and yet decide to work in a cafe.

As I handed them the towels "Thank you Amano-san and Midou-san for accepting my invitation!" I bowed to them.

"Please call me Ginji... Say Asuka, you live in such a big apartment all by yourself?" he asked still scanning around the room until his eyes landed on the flat screen LED TV.

He turned chibi in an instant and started exclaiming "Turn it on! Turn it on!"

"Are you really rich?" Ban spoke again.

I chuckled and said "Not really. This just came with the house..." I tried to be genuine as I turned on the TV and went to the guest room to fix the bed for them.

When I came back from the room I could see them having fun watching some football game. A small laugh escaped my mouth and decided that they are not going to sleep in the room tonight.

This is going to be a long night...

***##Reviews are welcome...##***


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Get Backers. Asuka, Mr.X and Kengo are mine...

Wish i was Asuka... 'snif!' Thank you AnimeADDICT27... So here is the next chapter...

**##**##**##**

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

The sunlight streaming in through my window made me stir from my sleep. After watching TV with the guys I retired to my bedroom sometime around midnight. I could listen to the sounds from my living room all night.

I wonder if they even made it to the room to sleep. From all the noise, I think they might have slept on the sofa itself. After fixing myself I went to the guest room and peeked in silently only to see some blonde hair sticking out the blanket...

'_May be Ban is in the bathroom' _I thought and came to the living room to find the some program going on in the TV in a very minimum volume. The black spiky hair was visible and I wondered if he had fallen asleep watching TV. I tiptoed until I got near him and saw that he was sleeping sound on the couch clutching the remote in his right hand with his glasses on the brim of his nose.

His face looked so peaceful and innocent. My eyes flickered to the TV and I decided I need to switch it off. But the remote was in his hand...

'_You can control machines Asuka... Try it out...'_ a voice said inside of me.

So I concentrated on the infrared sensor on the TV which picked up signals from the remote. To my amazement the TV did get switched off and just when I was about to do my happy dance I noticed a pair of cerulean eyes piercing through me.

I felt all the blood drain out of my face. "You control things?" he asked without any hesitation or doubt. I did not want them to find out like this. I wanted to help them out without telling them...

"What?" I squeaked out. My voice had chosen to betray me now of all times.

He had one amused reaction on his face and slowly a smile formed on his lips. "You still haven't answered my question..." he got up slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I shall answer your question when time comes... Now I will prepare breakfast... Please freshen up and come down." I said and skipped off towards the kitchen.

'_Whew! That was a narrow escape...'_ I sweat dropped and started making some pancakes.

**Normal P.O.V:**

'_She is one mysterious girl. May be I should not let my guard down around her...'_ he thought as he proceeded to the guest room to wake the sleeping Ginji.

Ban took bath and waited while Ginji had gone into the bathroom. Just then he heard a soft knock and without thinking he yelled "It's open!"

Asuka opened the door only to see a shirtless Ban standing near the bed. If it was even possible her face turned as red as a tomato. She quickly hung her head down and mumbled something like 'Breakfast is ready' and left in a hurry.

Just as she left Ginji emerged from the bathroom and saw that Ban still hadn't dressed up also he was sporting one weird emotion on his face and suddenly he started smiling.

"What is it Ban?" Ginji asked putting his coat on.

'_But she is cute when she blushes!'_ he thought. "Nothing!" he said adjusting his shades and the duo made their way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Chief!" Asuka exclaimed as she entered the cafe along with the get backers. Paul raised a brow at the sight but shrugged it off. She put on her apron and went into the kitchen and started doing her chores. Paul came to sit with Ban who was sitting in the corner table along with Ginji.

"She is a bit mysterious Paul!" Ban started before the elder man could say anything.

"Even I had the same thought. She seems to know some information not many commoners ought to know." The man wearing a bandana spoke as he took a sip of his coffee.

"But she seems like a sweet girl Paul. Besides she is cute... Right Ban?" Ginji said winking at the Jagan man gaining a nice punch.

"She has the power to control machines with her mind. That makes her dangerous to hang around us. For all we know she could have been sent from any of our enemies..." Ban said his tone getting serious with every word he uttered.

"How did you she had such a power?" Ginji asked trying to keep his voice down.

"I saw her switching off the TV this morning. The remote was in my hand and she just turned it off by looking at it..." Ban spoke remembering the event of this morning.

"Now she is not suspicious but mysterious... So stop getting all worked up about her..." Paul said.

"Worked up about who?" a feminine voice sounded making the three jump. They all turned to see Asuka holding two coffee mugs for Ban and Ginji.

Paul used the silence to slip away while the other two just took their coffees and drank them. With a bewildered look Asuka turned to continue her work.

After that no one spoke about that incident or even thought about it. Though Ban always had a small suspicion about the mysterious girl he put it at the back of his mind.

Days went by and Asuka had become one with the cafe. She would always wait with Natsumi until the boys came back from their mission.

Natsumi and Hevn had grown fond of the new employee as well. It was her cakes that started attracting more customers to the cafe and Paul had given her a raise within two weeks of her joining.

Things were going pretty smooth from Asuka's side as well. Mr.X did not show up after that rainy night. Somehow she sensed the suspicion she had created among the guys and remained alert with what she was doing after that. She would practice controlling her power every now and then when she is all alone in her apartment. So far she was able to switch on/off the electrical appliances around her home. Sending a message seemed very difficult as she had to concentrate more in typing every letter and number.

It was just another blank evening with the get backers grumbling about their tabs. Natsumi was wiping the counter clean while Asuka was icing a cake she had baked. The small bell by the door rang and Natsumi automatically said her usual line "Welcome to the Honky Tonk!"

It was Hevn who had entered making the guys look at her longingly like puppies which would look longingly at food. "I have a job for you recovery service boys!" she said and made her way to their table as Natsumi went to make their coffees.

"The client is someone you both know. She will be here any minute..." just as she said this, the door opened again and a beautiful lady with long blonde hair emerged.

"Hey Hera!" exclaimed Ginji as she came and sat next to Hevn.

"So what is the job?" Ban spoke now with his clearly business tone.

"I need you to retrieve something he lost..." she stated pointing a finger at Ginji.

Quickly getting the clue Ban spoke up again "You mean the arms of Venus de Milo?"

"No! I want you to get the body of Venus de Milo..." she said as Asuka came and served their coffees.

"Why do you want that Aphrodite statue?" Ginji asked remembering the statue he pushed into the sea.

Hera took out a small vial of clear liquid. "This is the antidote for Kait's state. This medicine has to be administered to him every three hours for a week or so before he gets back to his old self. This is made from Aphrodite. I need that statue to get back my Kait..." she said tears spilling from her eyes.

"For all we know that statue would have dissolved by now." Ginji pointed out.

"No! Aphrodite is a substance that does not dissolve in water. It needs an organic solvent." Hera cleared his doubts. "I have already wired two million yen to both your accounts. Please bring back that statue for me..." she added.

With that Hera left and Hevn had already arranged for a boat and other supplies they would need for the mission. The duo decided to go tonight and thought about possible locations of where the statue might be.

The Get Backers arrived at Gunkanjima in a boat. They decided that if they trace their path back it might be easy to guess the destination. They started from the island again and went for about 7 kilometres. "You sure this is the place Ginji?" Ban asked putting on his suit.

"We will just check it out Ban... Kazuki said it was around 7-8 kilometres from the island." The blonde guy spoke helping his friend secure the oxygen cylinder on his back. This time they were smart enough to have more fuel and oxygen for back up.

They hoped that there wasn't much work to do as there won't be much interruption like last time. as Ban jumped into the water Ginji saw through the camera that was attached on Ban's suit.

After reaching the bottom of the ocean Ban looked around. He was about to go up when his eyes landed on the packed white lump.

'_Gotcha baby!'_ he smirked as he went to get the said statue. He signalled Ginji to pull up the statue once he finished tying it with the rope he brought.

After getting on the boat they both just grinned and Ginji exclaimed "That was the easiest job ever Ban... And we already got half our payment..."

Ban changed into his usual clothes while Ginji was doing his happy dance and the celebrative feel died down when a light focused on them from above.

They sped the boat as Mouen Ryuu's men followed them along with the boss himself chasing them in the chopper.

"How the hell did they know about our mission?" Ban shouted as Ginji sent out electric shocks to some men.

As soon as these words left his mouth the men started shooting at them. Ban used all his strength to turn the boat away. Some of the bullets had made holes in the fuel tank and their boat was going to stop in the middle of the waters.

They were getting surrounded and were heavily outnumbered. Ban took his mobile out and quickly dialled a number to get some quick help. "Hev! There is fuel leakage. We need another boat or any transport. Make it quick..." he shouted and hang up. They cannot run anymore. He stopped the boat and prepared to fight.

'_This is going to be a long fight...'_ Ban thought looking at all the men around him. Ginji was already using up his power to fight away a few.

In Honky Tonk:

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

Hevn was making calls to a get some transporting help. It was a rare occasion that one of them called from the middle of their mission to ask for help. But mostly they managed to get back before even the help arrived. But this night it sounded dangerous.

Even I was able to hear the gun shot sounds through the phone when Hevn was actually sitting at the table and I was at the counter. Both me and Natsumi were worried. I wish I could help... '_Mr.X can you help them?'_ I thought as Hevn hang up from her call and came to sit on the stool.

"Were you able to get any help Hevn?" Natsumi asked eagerly.

She shook her head. "Apparently everyone else is on another job. Even is on another job. I don't know what I am going to do. It sounded like a bad situation there..." she expressed her worries.

'_I really wish I could help...'_ I thought as a customer entered the cafe. I looked up half expecting Mr.X.

It was some other person. I sighed and went back to my work of washing the dishes.

"Asuka! This person is here to see you..." Natsumi called out. Who was going to come here to meet me?

I emerged out of the kitchen to find a rather young guy. He looked like a middle school student.

"Hello ... I am Kengo Hamano." He introduced himself as I studied him. He was dressed in a formal suit and a trench coat on top. His look was finished with a hat.

I led him to a table as the other three eyed us suspiciously. Natsumi winked at me but I just shook my head and sat across him.

Once I sat he started speaking. "I am here on behalf of Mr.X... He gives you his apologies. You still have one power which would help you transport the Get Backers. You can Teleport..." he said. I almost choked on my own saliva.

"What?" I was literally shouting.

"Yes! You can Teleport. But it is very tricky. You can always make a two way trip only. You can go to a destination and return back to your initial place within 5 hours. If not, your molecules will just disintegrate away slowly." He was giving me information that was way too complex for me to understand.

"That means you will slowly vanish from this world..."

"How can I go to a destination?"

"You have to concentrate hard on a thing or a person in your destination. It is the power of your mind that will take you there without making much damage to your body..."

He instructed me about the ways and I was determined to help the Get Backers. With a new hope I got up from the seat and thanked Kengo. "Hevn call them and ask them to be ready... I shall retrieve them..." I said and stood in the middle of the cafe.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate. Think of the thing in your destination and only that thing..." he instructed me.

The first thing that came to my mind was Ban Midou. I don't know why I am thinking of him now, but I have to be quick. I concentrated hard as I felt the wind blowing past me. I could no longer feel the floor beneath me.

The current of wind was getting stronger and then suddenly the intensity decreased. I felt myself being lowered and slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on some boat. Well you cannot exactly call it a boat. It was a total wreck. i looked around to see a lot of boats just floating with no people in it.

"Asuka?" a voice sounded from behind me.

Happily I turned around and saw both Ginji and Ban standing with a big parcel in their hands. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Ban asked me. Wasn't he happy that I came to transport them off?

I opened my mouth to answer them when we heard the sound of engines. I turned around to see a lot of boats racing towards us.

"Quick hold my hand!" I shouted. They both looked at me questioningly. "There is no time. Just take my hand will you..." I said closing my eyes and started concentrating on Natsumi. But my mind drifted off the the coffee mug that belongs to the Jagan guy now holding my hand. A few more gun shots were all I heard before I felt the gush of wind again.

Once again I felt the land beneath me and I opened my eyes. We were back at the Honky Tonk and I saw the guys standing beside me still holding my hand along with that parcel.

They let go of my hand to keep the parcel on a table and as they did so my legs felt like jelly. The room started spinning and the last thing I saw was a cerulean before everything just blacked out.

**Normal P.O.V:**

It was Ban who was standing near Asuka when she collapsed. Out of reflex he caught her before she made a hard impact with the floor. All this time Kengo was sitting silently on a stool by the counter sipping on some coffee. He made no reaction when the dark haired girl fainted. Once they laid her on one of the seats he slowly got down and started walking out of the cafe.

"I think you owe us some explanation boy!" Paul called out before he could set foot outside the cafe.

"What is going on Paul?" an equally confused Ban asked.

"I am not the one to explain things to you. Just let her sleep for now. I am sure she will give you the answers you require..." the boy replied before leaving the cafe.

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on? She literally appeared out of nowhere..." Ginji asked who had gotten to the limit of confusion.

"That boy came in and asked for Asuka soon after you called for help. They both spoke for a few minutes before Asuka said that she would transport you two back. She stood in the middle of the cafe and suddenly she just vanished. After a few more minutes she popped back with you guys..." Hevn narrated the whole thing.

"She just teleported us back?" Ban asked not able to believe what he was hearing. He thought teleporting was just a theory.

"It looks like it..." Paul spoke up as he checked Asuka's condition. "Looks like she is sleeping... Do any of you know where she stays?" he asked.

"We do!" Ginji volunteered to drop her off at her apartment.

Somehow Ban and Ginji managed to take her to her apartment along with Natsumi. She had tagged along so that she could help Asuka change and stuff.

Once they settled the sleeping girl on her bed both Ginji and Natsumi walked away while Ban waited for them to leave. He looked intently at the sleeping figure and smile formed on his face. He kept his hand on her forehead and whispered "You never fail to fascinate me Asuka!" and left the room hurriedly as he heard his name being called out.

**## Reviews are Welcome... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...##**


	5. Chapter 5

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was really inspired when i received a review soon after posting a chapter...

Thank you so much AnimeADDICT27... So here is the fifth chapter...

******##**##**##**##**

**Normal P.O.V:**

It was a Saturday morning and Natsumi just entered the Honky Tonk to see Hevn, Paul, Ginji and Ban involved in a serious conversation. Well actually it was only those three who were talking seriously. Ginji had gone all chibi and was getting punches from Ban.

'_Guess it's about Asuka... Hope she is fine now!' _the good natured person she was Natsumi thought and went behind the counter to brew up some coffee for the four. Morning became noon and there was no sign of Asuka.

Hevn left saying that she had some work to do and now Ban was on turmoil. On one side he was sick worried about Asuka as she had not turned up yet and also she did not attend the phone when they had called. On the other side she was having powers that he thought existed only in theory. Her origin itself was a mystery and some weird kid comes to talk to her and leaves just like that.

'_May be I should go check on her condition.'_ He thought. "Hey coming with me to check on Asuka? I need answers..." he voiced a lie to Ginji.

They both arrived at her place in no time and rang the bell to her door. There was no answer. Ginji saw that the door was not locked and went inside. It was not good manners for a couple of guys to enter a girl's apartment like this. But for all they knew she might still be sleeping and they just wanted to make sure she was fine.

Ban made his way to Asuka's room and saw that it was just the way he saw it last night. His eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the room inspite of it being noon. He saw the girl lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Ginji came in just then and switched on the lights and they both gasped at her sight. She was looking pale as a vampire. Ban went near her and held her hand to feel the pulse. It was very feeble.

"Quick Ginji carry her. I will go start the car..." he said running out.

Ginji carefully carried the girl only to see that she was very light and indeed unconscious.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

I slowly opened my eyes only to see some unfamiliar ceiling. I looked around to see the white walls and the white sheet draped over me.

I tried to move my right hand and felt a needle piercing through. I noticed the intravenous drips and wondered who managed to admit me here. The last thing I remembered was waking up in my bedroom. I tried to switch on the TV in my room with my power and everything just blacked out.

Now that I think of it, how the hell did I make it here? I looked around if anyone was there with me and my eyes landed on the person I have grown to admire. Ban was sitting on the sofa with his head resting on his right hand and sleeping soundly. His shades were still on his nose indicating that he had fallen asleep while watching over me.

'_Was he the one who brought me here?'_

"Oh you are awake..." a voice sounded from near the door. I averted my gaze to see the grey eyed girl standing near the door with a bag in her hand. As she entered Ginji also came in. He took a linen sheet out of the bag and draped it over Ban.

"What happened to me?" I asked as Natsumi set the bag on the table and came to sit beside my bed.

"Ban got worried about you yesterday since you did not return our calls. They found you totally unconscious and pale on your bed so decided to admit you in a hospital. You were totally drained out of energy and you had exhausted the last ounce of strength from your body. The doctor suggested that you should get some rest. If it were not for Ban, you might have gotten fatigue and even gone into a coma..." she said. I never thought teleporting would drain out my energy like this.

"Was he up all night?" I asked pointing to the sleeping figure.

"Yes! He said he wanted to ask you a lot of questions and stayed up till you woke. He fell asleep just an hour ago..." Ginji spoke now as he found another chair to sit near my bed.

I noticed the blush that covered Natsumi's face as his shoulder brushed hers.

"Ginji-san, can you please get me some water?" I asked him. I needed to talk to Natsumi about her feelings. "Sure!" he said cheerfully leaving us alone.

"You know Natsumi-chan, you should tell him how you feel..." I spoke up. Her eyes widened with an alarming look.

"Knowing Ginji-san, he is pretty dense at things like this... He does like you back... Just confess alright..." I told her and gained a faint nod from her. Her entire face was pink and as if on cue Ginji entered with the water.

"Are you alright Nat?" he asked not realising the effect he brought on her.

I and Natsumi had gotten to be good friends during these few weeks. It was me and Paul who would always tease her about her crush on the blonde haired guy. He was as thick as wood when it came to these things. But I have noticed him staring at the grey eyed girl every now and then when she was doing some work.

They stayed with me for some more time and when it was getting a bit dark Hevn and Paul also dropped by. I had been unconscious for almost 40 hours. I am going to smack that Kengo guy. He should have warned me about the effects this power created.

I was actually glad that no one brought up the topic till now. I sighed as they went to eat. It was just me and Ban. He was asleep for nearly 7 hours now. I studied his features. It's not every day that I get to watch the Jagan master sleep like a little boy. He is going to have a severe cramp on that right hand with this position.

Ban was always a man of few words. He spoke only when needed on the contrary Ginji was a chatterbox. He too had noticed Natsumi's crush and Ginji's gazes on the waitress but never spoke about it to him. I wouldn't be surprised even if he opposed the relationship. Their job was one filled with danger and Ban was the person who would never want to put others in danger.

But as much as Ban showed himself as a cold person, he was such a sweet guy by heart. He always seemed to enjoy my cakes. The way he cared for Ginji and the others made me wonder if he ever took care of himself at all.

I had been staring at him and yet did not realise the blue eyes that opened and fixed on me.

"Am I that charming for you to not even take your eyes off from me?" he asked an amused smile on his face.

That was when I snapped from my trance as a blush appeared on my face. I cannot believe he caught me staring at him like this.

"Sorry!" I uttered and hung my head down as he got up to stretch.

Just then the others entered the room with Ginji holding up a box. "We brought some desert for you Asuka-chan..." he smiled. I noticed that they had brought some food for Ban as well.

We both ate as the others spoke among themselves. As I finished the pudding and put the box away Ban got up to come and sit beside me. An involuntary blush stained my cheeks.

"I believe you have some explanation to do..." he said with a stern voice. I felt a pit in my stomach but took in a deep breath.

"I don't know if you will be able to believe my story but what I am going to tell is the truth. The truth is I am from a different dimension..." I looked around to see four pair of eyes wide at the statement I had given.

"Back in my dimension this entire world is a TV series." I said and now I could definitely tell that they had forgotten to breathe out.

"What do you mean by we are a TV series?" Hevn asked me.

"I know this sounds weird... I know what happened in a lot of your missions by heart. For example when you both had gone to some beach place to meet a client it was Natsumi-chan who had taken up a job to return an old lady's object. She took up help from Emishi-san and Kazuki-san came to help her out at the end... isn't that correct Natsumi-chan?" I asked and looked at her only to see her nod.

"So in your world we are all just a bunch of characters in a series... But that does not explain how you got here?" Ban said. He was the only one who was able to still remain in his senses after what I told.

"Well as I had said on my first day I am an orphan. I grew up in an orphanage in Canada. I came out of that orphanage to live alone during my high school. It was a tough life but I was able to put up with the financial problems using my scholarships and part time jobs... I always loved the series called Get Backers. In the world I lived there was no respect to relationships. There was no true friendship, there was no true love... I hated my world. I have always wanted to be in your world and my wish came true one day..."

"Just like that?" this time it was Ginji talking.

"No! A certain mysterious person turned up and brought me here. He called himself my guardian. He is from another dimension and said that on my 18th birthday I was granted one wish. So here I am..."

"And your powers?" Ban raised his eye brow. I was certain that he did not believe me at all with the look from his eyes.

"I am telling the truth Ban-san. My powers just came with my wish. Mr.X told me I had a couple of powers." I was interrupted by Ginji again. "Mr.X?" he asked me.

"I named my guardian like that." I told him as he emitted a smile at me. I was glad that he believed me.

"So what are your powers? Can you explain?" Paul, who was silent all this time asked me and I nodded.

"I am a technopath. It means I can control anything with an electrical circuit, repair broken electronics and create new ones with my mind as long as I had the parts and knew how exactly to build them." I said as Ginji suddenly turned chibi and said "You can create electronics and I can give power... We could make such awesome business Asuka-chan..." getting a smack from Ban.

He looked at me asking me to continue. "I recently found out that I can teleport. Mr.X said he would come to my aid if I thought about him. That night you sounded like you really needed help and I wanted to do something. I asked him to come only to meet Kengo. He taught me how to teleport and left." I said and Natsumi suddenly remembered something.

"I completely forgot Asuka-san... That boy asked me to give this to you when you had gone to retrieve them." she said handing me a parcel.

I opened it to see a book named 'Quantum Physics and Teleportation'. There was also a letter just like the one I found in my locker but it was addressed to the Get Backers.

"It's for you guys." I said handing a confused Ban the letter. He had one queer look before opening the letter with Ginji beside him.

_Dear Get Backers,_

_I request you to believe Asuka. She is indeed from another dimension. I want her to be happy and she is happy in your world only. I shall soon meet you in person. _

_I request Wan to take care of Asuka. _

_P.S: To Asuka: Teleporting will tire you out in the beginning. But it will be better once you master the technique._

**Normal P.O.V:**

Ban folded the letter and placed it into the envelope handing it to Asuka. Suddenly his eyes showed only coldness as he said "Just because you got powers doesn't mean that you can come barging into our mission..." and left the building.

Ginji threw an apologetic look at the patient and went after Ban. Soon Hevn said had to leave. "From this dimension or not, you still make the best cakes I have ever tasted and I think that your powers will come handy sometime..." she winked and left making Asuka force a smile out of her tears.

What Ban said really hurt her. All that she wanted was to help them and he gets to be all cold at her...

"Don't worry Asuka-san. Ban-san will be normal again..." Natsumi assured her.

"You are still working for me Asuka. I cannot afford to lose customers..." Paul smiled. Asuka felt warmth from him as she looked at his fatherly smile.

The doctor said she could be discharged and Paul was nice enough to drop her at her home. Once inside Asuka felt all the mixed emotions hit her. She was happy that others accepted her for who she was. But she was still hurt from what Ban had said.

'_Why am I feeling so sad over a small comment like that? I have heard stuff that is worse...' _she thought.

It was true that she had a hard time when she moved out of the orphanage. Everyone in her school spoke sick things about her just because she could not afford expensiva bags or the fact that she had to work in the convenience store visited by a lot of students. But all through that she has never once felt so bad like she felt now. She had faced the world with a great deal of courage.

"Please don't hate me Ban..." she said to herself as she fell asleep.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her Ban... She just wanted to help us." Ginji spoke to the brunette. They both were walking along the quiet but dark streets of Shinjuku.

"She was still interrupting our mission Ginji... She was putting herself in danger..." he spoke up and Ginji understood the reason for his outburst.

It was not because he developed negative feelings for the new waitress but on the contrary he had developed a liking for her.

With a dorky smile on his face Ginji said "So you yelled because you were worried about her and not angry at her..."

Realisation hit Ban just then. _'Me and my stupid mouth'_ he cursed under his breath and said "It's nothing like that!" as he made his way to his car.

"Did you think of anything to get for Natsumi's birthday? It is almost a week from now..." Ban changed the subject.

"I don't know Ban... I still haven't thought of anything yet. What about you?" Ginji voiced his thoughts.

"Same here..." he said staring into the starless sky above him.

Recently his mind was wandering off to the new mystery girl that had entered their lives... when he saw her on the boat for a moment he felt a weird feeling. But as soon as they saw the speeding boats, he got worried about her safety.

If they had delayed in teleporting any more, he was sure that she would have been shot by a bullet. '_Why did she wish to help us even though she knew the danger in it?'_ he thought.

While these thoughts were running through the brunette's mind the electric eel guy had his thoughts set over the grey eyed waitress. He had slowly developed a liking towards the kind waitress.

Natsumi had never failed to occupy his mind from day one. _'Maybe I should tell her on her birthday...' _ Ginji thought and suddenly he sat up on his seat with an idea on his mind. With a smile etched on his face he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as the duo entered the Honky Tonk cafe, they saw that everything had went back to normal. Asuka was working there as usual.

"Good morning Ginji-san!" she wished him and went back to doing her job. Ban stood there with his mouth wide ajar. She silently brewed some coffee and without the slightest hint of fright she just gave Ginji's coffee to him personally while placing the other on the counter for Ban to get it. He threw daggers at her while taking his coffee and going to his table.

This did not go unnoticed by the man in a bandana. He sported an amused look understanding why Asuka was avoiding Ban. Ginji did not understand anything but he chose to keep quiet.

"Hey Ban do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?" the blonde guy asked suddenly.

After pondering over the thought "Alright... But be sure to come when I give you a call incase a client turns up or something." He said.

"Yipeee! Hey Asuka are you free now?" Ginji asked startling the girl who was actually reading the book Kengo had given.

"What is it Ginji-san?" she asked closing her book and placing it inside her bag.

"Will you come out with me now?" he asked with a certain puppy dog look.

Asuka looked at Paul for permission. He nodded giving his approval as Asuka smiled taking off her apron revealing her plain grey t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"See you later Ban!" Ginji waved at the now fuming Jagan master and left with the waitress.

Seeing all this Paul snickered as Ban asked "What is so funny old man?"

"Getting jealous uh?" he asked putting away his newspaper.

"Who said I was jealous?" Ban came to sit on the stool.

"It is written all over your face my boy... You like her, don't you?" he asked as an amused smile played over his face.

"No!" Ban answered curtly before leaving the place.

'_Now, which way did they go?'_ he thought starting the engine of his car.

**##Hope it is nice... Reviews are Welcome...##**

**##I decided it was not fair that we saw only through Ban's mind... Next chapter will have GinjiXNatsumi pairing. Hope you enjoy it...##**


	6. Chapter 6

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the review... So here is the next chapter...

AnimeADDICT27: Well there are a few answers to your questions in this chapter... And Asuka is pretty dense in seeing that Ban likes her back when she could see Ginji and Natsumi's feelings.

There will be a lot of shifting in the point of views... But i thought it would be better that way...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Get Backers... But i wish i owned Ban alone... 'sigh'

**##**##**##**

**Normal P.O.V:**

While the Jagan guy was madly searching for the pair around the city, they were in the Shinjuku Station.

As the blonde guy in his cargo shorts bought the ticket an impatient Asuka asked "Where are we going Ginji-san?"

"I will tell you about it once we board the train..." he said as nervousness covered his face.

'_So the even great Lightning Emperor gets nervous over something.'_ she thought with a smile and nodded.

They both got onto the said train and sat down. Asuka had decided not to pry on the subject so she was just looking out the window.

"Hey Asuka-chan..." Ginji called out to get her attention. At last he gathered the courage to ask what was in his mind.

"I need your help with something!" he blushed at the thought like a little boy would do when asking for help getting over his pride.

She chuckled a bit and asked "Is it about Natsumi-chan's birthday?" making the former VOLTS leader nod.

Not able to hold it anymore she laughed aloud gaining the attention of the co-passengers. Ginji had gone into imitating a tomato. "What is so funny Asuka-chan?" he asked suddenly turning chibi.

"You really do like that girl, don't you Ginji-san?" she asked between her laughter.

If it was even possible, Ginji turned even redder. Unfortunately for the couple they had to get down at the next station.

**Meanwhile:**

Our beloved Ban Midou had gone into the town searching for Ginji and Asuka. Somehow he got caught in a heavy traffic and was cursing the gods right now...

**Ban's P.O.V:**

Darn! Now I am stuck in this stupid traffic...

Why did Ginji take out Asuka all of the sudden? I thought he had fallen for Natsumi... Now why is he going out with the other girl?

'_Feeling jealous Ban?'_ a voice asked from inside.

Of all the times my conscience wants to test my patience now. Of course I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous on my best friend and some new waitress?

'_May be because you like her?'_

"Put a sock to it..." I cursed again as the traffic cleared up. I guess my conscience is right. Why am I going through all the pain to search for a couple when I don't even have a reason? I made a sharp U turn to go back to the cafe when I spotted a familiar blonde head in the crowd.

My legs hit the brake as soon as I recognised the blonde hair to be my best friend. I noticed that they were going into the market place. First I need to park my car somewhere... I don't need any more parking tickets or towing tickets...

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

"So Ginji-san have you decided on your gift?" I asked not able to withstand the silence between us. He had been silent from the moment we got off the train.

"Well I want to give her something made of my power. But I need your help in constructing such a thing..." he said looking through the shops.

I did not understand the entire concept but I did get the fact that he wanted me to construct some kind of electronic thing that would run in his power.

"So what idea do you have?" I asked him. I need to have an exact idea before I start off with building anything no matter how small or simple it is.

"I want something like this..." he pointed at a piece that was kept for display. I noticed that it was a gift shop.

It was a prism like crystal with a picture engraved within. The prism is kept upon a revolving system which also emits some kind of light through the crystal giving a beautiful image of the engraved picture.

"So instead of batteries you want to use your power?" I asked him.

"Yes! I want you to create a circuit that would actually reuse the power so that the light never goes off..." he added his opinion.

Now that was something tricky to do. No matter what kind of energy he is able to produce, as far as I know there are no successful circuits or systems that could reuse all the energy in cycles. Some amount will be lost no matter what.

"But is that possible? There would always be a loss of energy no matter what..." I stated the obvious. But his face did not show any disappointment.

"I create electricity from the electromagnetic waves that surround me. So if we are able to capture some of it and use it, then it should be able to function like me..." he said.

I had no idea of how to accomplish it, but I should give it a try.

"Come on... Let's go and get the crystal engraved. If we get the actual circuit I might have an idea of how to modify it..." I told grabbing his hand and running into the store.

We got Natsumi's picture engraved into the prism and brought the revolving system. I had no idea that Ginji had fallen head over heels for that girl. He had so many pictures of her in his phone.

I wish I could have taken a picture when he blushed madly as I surfed through the numerous pictures he had taken.

I can't believe that these two are this dense to not understand each other's feelings.

Once we came out we headed to the electronics shop to buy some things I might need.

Later we made our ways to my apartment so that we can start off with the modifications.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Unaware to the couple, the invincible Ban Midou was following them as they went from one shop to another. He was literally stalking the young pair.

Just then something interesting caught his eyes. He looked before him to see that the pair was headed to the station again.

'_This would be a good gift for Natsumi...'_ he thought as he entered the shop.

"You are really funny Ginji-san..." she hit him playfully as the pair entered the Honky Tonk cafe.

Not noticing the three pairs of eyes on them Asuka casually went behind the counter putting on her apron and Ginji went to sit on one of the stools.

'_When did they become this close?'_ Natsumi thought as she wiped the counter.

"Had fun on your date Gin?" Paul asked looking up from his paper. At the mention of the word 'date' Natsumi's head snapped up.

"I just gave a tour of our city to Asuka-chan..." he winked at the girl who now looked at him with the same amount of mischief in her eyes.

Ban was struggling to stay calm. He thought that they would be coming to the cafe straight from the market. But they came back after 3 hours. He certainly did not want to imagine what Ginji Amano would have done with Asuka in that time.

He swiftly got up from his seat and went out with the excuse of wanting to smoke. Natsumi noticed the strange behaviour because Ban never went outside to smoke. He had the liberty to smoke inside the cafe but he chose to go outside.

She decided to leave it aside. For now her worries were about the lightning emperor that was sitting in front of her and the new waitress who had the big chance of stealing him.

**Natsumi's P.O.V:**

I thought Asuka-san know about my feelings for Ginji. Then why is she going out with him? It was she who had asked me to confess my feelings for him and yet she decides to go on a date with him.

Well I cannot blame that Ginji is attracted to her. Which guy in his right mind won't be attracted to her?

Her chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair make her look like a cute doll. And she has the build of a cheerleader. Surely she will attract the male species...

I turned around to see her cutting out a piece of the cherry cake she had baked. She came straight to me and placed the plate in front of me. "Have it Natsumi-chan...Hope you like it..." she said with a wide smile on her face.

My anger vanished instantly. Looking into her eyes made me calm. At that instant I came to the conclusion that she will never do something like taking Ginji away from me.

We knew each other only for a month. But that friendly aura around her always made me feel at ease. She had grown to be an elder sister that I never had before.

She does deserve to be loved right... Even if Ginji does fall for her, I shall get them together and not stay mad at her for she herself has told us that she was never really loved by people.

I can survive...

********#######*********

Today is my birthday... at last school got over and I am on my way to the cafe. The past few days Ginji had been spending more and more time with Asuka-san. Though it was a pain to see them enter the cae together laughing over something, I was really happy for them.

Asuka-san had called me in the morning to wish me along with Hevn-san. It was really sweet of them to do such a thing.

May be I could treat them for an icecream later.

'_I wonder if Ginji knows about my birthday at all.'_

As the thoughts of a certain blonde man filled my mind I opened the cafe door.

"SURPRISE!" I heard everybody shout.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw who all had gathered. They had managed to call a few of my friends from school and apart from them there was Paul, Hevn, Asuka, Ban, Himiko, Sakura, Jubbei, Kazuki, Shido, Madoka, Emishi and even . But my eyes searched for the former VOLTS leader. He was nowhere to be seen. Everyone wished me as I was led to the table to see a two tiered cake.

I pulled Asuka into a hug and thanked her. "Ginji-san has gone to retrieve your present. He will be here soon..." she whispered making me blush. So she noticed me searching for him.

Ban lighted all the candles and Paul dimmed the lights inside the cafe to give it a dramatic look.

'_Make a wish Natsumi...'_ I thought as I pulled in a deep breath and blew out the candles. The entire cafe looked a bit dark once the candle lights were off.

One particular light caught my eyes and everyone made way to let me see the source of the light. I craned my neck to see a person standing near the door with the light source.

It looked like a prism as I strained my eyes to see what was engraved inside it, I gasped.

It was my picture. I looked up to see Ginji clad in a white shirt and blue jean standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Ginji looked really handsome in that little amount of light. Both our eyes met and I did not realise my legs taking me towards him.

I guess Paul switched on the lights because it got irritatingly bright all of the sudden. When I was near him Ginji extended his gift. Now I looked more closely at the prism which was on top of the light. Below my picture there were the words 'I Love You' engraved. I looked up with a shock to see his face very close to mine.

"I really do love you Natsumi..." he said before closing the gap. I never knew a guy's lips would be so soft until his touched mine and I reciprocated. In this moment I forgot all the eyes watching us. It was just me and him.

It was like a dream come true. May be when you wish over your birthday candles, it would come true...

The kiss ended too quickly to my annoyance. He took me in a tight embrace and twirled me before placing me down and planting a kiss on my forehead.

Suddenly I was aware of all the people watching us as they all applauded. A deep blush creeping onto our faces, I led Ginji to the cake and cut a small piece and fed him as he did the same to me.

Soon it was presents time as Asuka and Hevn took over incharge of cutting down the cake and distributing it to everyone.

Ban was the first to give his present. I quickly opened it to see a digital photo viewer. It was already filled with thousands of cat pictures.

'_Such an apt gift for me...'_ I thought as I hugged him thanking him.

Asuka and Hevn gave me a paper bag. I opened it to see a beautiful cocktail dress I had seen at the mall once. "I noticed you gaping at the dress. Since I cannot afford it all by myself Hevn-san decided to help me..." Asuka explained.

"Thank you so much guys..." I said putting my hands over their necks. God! Both of them were too tall for me...

Shido gave me a live kitten and Madoka presented me the collection of all her works so far. Himko gave a perfume bottle, so typical of her. "It will give you a fresh smell all day no matter how much you perspire..." she said. "I am really sorry but I have to go on a job in an hour... So bye... Happy Birthday again..." she added in a hurry and prepared to leave as I just nodded.

"See ya Ban!" she yelled as her figure left the building.

Kazuki gave me a knitting set and Jubbei gave me some needles. "You will need them someday..." he commented when I looked at him for an explanation.

Emishi gifted me with four tickets to the amusement park and Sakura gifted me a pair of shoes. Strangely it went well with the dress Asuka and Hevn had given. As I suspiciously eyed them "She was clueless of what to get for you... So we all went to shop for your gift together..." Hevn revealed.

The two older guys were silently watching me unwrap the gifts. gave me a small box.

"It will help him track you down..." he said as I blinked as of what could be inside it. He had always called me to be the kind waitress.

Finally Paul came out and gave me his present which was a mobile phone. I smiled at him and hugged the guy who had taken care of me like my father.

Once we all sat down to eat the wonderful cake Asuka had baked I said "Thank you so much for coming guys. I never expected everyone to come..."

My eyes fell on the guy who had stolen my first kiss as he was leaning on the wall. Both our eyes met again. He silently came to sit next to me. Though everyone seemed to mind their own plate I could feel all gazes fixed on us.

My fingers absent minded stroked the prism that kept revolving. "It will never go off. Just like my love for you..." he whispered once he settled himself beside me.

"It is made up of my cells and my power... As long as there will be electromagnetic waves surrounding this thing, it will never stop." He explained. "I should thank Asuka-chan for this... She only constructed the circuit for me." He added. That was when realisation dawned on me. So that was the reason these two were spending more time these past few days together.

**Ban's P.O.V:**

The entire cafe had gone silent to listen to the newly united love birds. I did not pay much attention until I heard a certain name being uttered by my best friend. "I should thank Asuka-chan for this... She only constructed the circuit for me." He said.

So that was the date all about. I slowly averted my eyes towards Asuka as she was animatedly talking with Madoka.

When she was introduced to the VOLTS members, she had instantly fallen at ease with them. May be it was because of her knowledge about them even before she met them. But still she managed to make friends with them. She already knew everyone in this world and had no problem judging a person.

There was always the spirit inside her that encouraged her to make friends with people. I guess it was because of her lonely life in the other dimension. I did not realise that a certain brown-eyed guy watching me as I was spacing out with my eyes conveniently fixed on the new waitress.

I turned to see him grinning at me and he showed me thumbs up as I glared at him.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Ginji offered to walk Natsumi home and they left the cafe. It was just Ban, Asuka and Paul left behind. Once she finished cleaning up she gathered her things to leave.

"See you tomorrow Chief! You too Ban-san..." she exclaimed opening the door.

Ban was sitting on one of the stools lighting a cigarette. Paul looked at him for a moment but shrugged it off. He again went back to the work of cleaning the table.

After a few minutes Paul again looked at Ban. "What is it?" Ban snapped at the elderly man.

"I thought you would walk her home..." he stated quietly.

"And why would I be doing it?" Ban asked letting out some smoke.

"I don't know... You like her, don't you?" he said and continued with stacking the plates.

"I am going for a walk!" Ban came out of the cafe. _'How come everyone is noticing it? Am I that obvious?' _ He thought.

He stopped suddenly realising what exactly he thought. _'So I really do like her...'_ a smile twitched as he extinguished the cigarette and began walking in the direction of Asuka's house.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

It was really romantic to watch the love birds walk hand in hand. A heavy sigh escaped my mouth. I guess Ban will never notice me in that way.

I should accept that I have fallen for the Jagan Master. But it cannot be helped. He was the one who was really worried when I teleported. Ginji even told me that Ban snapped at me in the hospital because he was really worried about my safety.

From the moment my eyes met his on my first night here, I have always felt a force of attraction towards him. At first I shrugged it off thinking that it was just a mere attraction. But his actions and gestures just make me think about him every night.

But from Ban's eyes I am just a mere waitress who bakes very good cakes and nothing more than that. I really wished that he saw me as something more...

"Hey!" I heard a husky voice behind me. I stopped in my tracks. What if it was a stalker? I felt his presence very much near me.

I readied myself with all the defences I had learnt. I guess I might have never mentioned this. I am almost a pro in kung fu. One good thing my orphanage did was to make all the children learn some kind of martial art, especially girls. I have been learning kung fu from the age of ten...

As soon as I felt a hand touch my shoulder I swiftly pulled his hand throwing him over my head onto the ground. I guess he did not expect so much strength from a petite girl like me. He fell with a thud and that was when I noticed his face.

My hands flew to my mouth as I saw the great Ban Midou lying down in front of me.

"I am really sorry Ban-san..." I profusely apologised as I helped him stand up.

After a few minutes he recovered from the shock and softly said "You never fail to amuse me Asuka Sakamato..." making me blush like a beetroot.

"I am really s..sorry... I thought you were some stalker..." I told him. Suddenly my shoes seemed to be an interesting thing for me. I did not want to face him after what I did.

Suddenly he laughed his head out as I looked up with confusion written all over my face. "For a girl, you are pretty strong... And keep this as a secret ok..." he said a slight pink tinting his face.

All I could do was smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. I never expected him to come here.

"I thought I should not let a girl walk alone in the middle of the night... But seeing your skill I believe you do not need an escort." He said. I looked up to meet his eyes for the first time this evening.

His enchanting blue eyes were soft. They did not show any attitude like it usually does. I felt myself getting lost in those cerulean eyes.

Suddenly we broke our eye contact and walked in silence. "So how did you build Ginji's gift?" he asked me obviously wanting to strike up a conversation.

"Well it is just like the functioning of a solar cell. I used some of his skin cells to absorb the electromagnetic waves in the surroundings and he produced a bit of current which we managed to capture inside an insulator. The current will be charged by the energy absorbed and thus it will not need any external supply..." I described the working as if I was tutoring some kid. To my astonishment he was actually listening to it keenly.

Most people find such things boring. But being the best man in battle he always had a habit of paying attention even to the smallest details. That was one of the things I admired in him.

We were just making small talk after that and soon enough we reached my apartment complex. All this time I could not tame the wild beating of my heart.

Once near my door I turned around and said "Thank you very much Ban-san... And sorry about that attack..." as I scratched my head.

"It's ok Asuka... Sleep well..." he smiled at me and turned to leave. I opened my door and stood there seeing his tall figure fade out from the street.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"I am falling for you hard Ban Midou..." she said closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile the brunette could not stop thinking about a certain dark haired girl. "Everything you do make me fall all over in love with you Asuka Sakamato..." he said kicking a pebble on his way running towards his car.

**Somewhere else:**

"I don't think this was part of your plan..." a rough voice spoke sitting in front of the fire place.

"Yes! But this will take another interesting path... All we have to do now is to observe. When the time comes, we shall put our plan into action..." a stern voice sounded from the other side of the dimly lit room. The only sources of light in the room were from the fire and the moon light streaming through the French window.

"This is definitely going to be even more interesting than anticipated..." the figure that was standing facing the window said.

**##**##**##**##**

So that is all for now folks... I guess I will be a little late in updating the next post as my classes are starting tomorrow...

$$Reviews are welcome$$


	7. Chapter 7

****AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sorry for the gap... I am still thinking about how to take Ban and Asuka's relationship to the next level.. Suggestions are welcome guys... ;)

AnimeADDICT27: Well here is your update... Sorry about the gap but I promise to put the next update soon...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the get backers...

On to the story...

**##**##**##**##**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Shut it people..." Ban grumbled as he tried to get some more sleep. The Get Backers had finished off an assignment and came back late at night. Paul had let them sleep in the cafe and a certain cerulean eyed man was having troubles sleeping because he was taunted by the new waitress of the Honky Tonk.

_**Flash back:**_

_Ban carried a limping Ginji as they both entered the now closed cafe. After making him sit on one of the seats, Ban looked up to see Asuka rushing with the first aid box and some ice. _

_The brunette saw her work on Ginji's wounds as he tried to lay back and relax when a sharp pain went through his shoulder. He did not make any sound but he did flinch a bit which did not go unnoticed by the waitress. _

_Once she finished dressing up the lightning emperor's wound she turned her attention towards the Jagan master. _

"_Am fine!" he simply told her sticking up his slender arms in the air. _

"_No! Now take off your shirt so that I can do my work..." she replied sternly as she went to get more ice. Ban sure had a lot of bruises all over his arms. They had to practically crawl through a thorn forest to get to their destination. _

_With a smirk on his face he took off his shirt revealing his rather broad chest. When Asuka turned around with the ice her face turned completely red. She had never anticipated seeing him shirtless and so close. _

'_He might look scrawny with that slightly over sized shirt of his. But he sure is a hunk underneath that garment with his broad shoulders and strong biceps.' She thought as she stared at his body. Overcoming her recent shock she slowly advanced to see that a bullet had barely missed his shoulder blade but had made enough impact. _

_She placed the ice pack on the patch of blood and went to work with his arms first. She carefully cleaned all the wounds and dressed the deeper cuts. _

_Ban watched the raven haired girl as she gingerly dressed up his wounds. He felt a smile tug up. She now came to work on his shoulder. _

_As soon as the cotton touched his wound he felt the pain shoot up and winced. "I am sorry!" she whispered and suddenly he felt the pain reduced as cool air was blown over his shoulder. _

_He saw from the corner of his eyes as she blew on his shoulder while still trying to clean the wound. She slowly dressed up the wound and now he did not feel even a tiny bit of pain. _

"_All finished..." she stood dusting her hand as if she finished a dirty job just now. Ban smiled one of his rare warm smiles at her. Paul had let them use the cafe for the night and Ginji was peacefully snoring on the couch. _

"_I will walk you home." He said getting up._

_She just smiled "Ne it is alright... I am fine walking alone. Don't strain yourself please!" and started gathering her things as she put away the first aid kit and the used cottons. _

"_I insist you rest Ban-san!" she stated putting a hand on his chest when he was about to put on his shirt. That simple touch made him stop. _

_She withdrew her hand realising what she had done mumbling a sorry which was almost inaudible. _

_Ban just stood there stupefied as he saw the girl open the front door of the cafe. She stuck her head in with her body outside the cafe and yelled "I left some cake for you Ban-san... Eat it if you feel hungry!" and left. _

_Ban was still not recovered from his shock as he slowly stroked the place where her hand was just a few moments ago. He let a heavy sigh escape his mouth as he made his way to the seat to lie down. _

_As the spiky haired man lay with his shirt serving as a blanket he could not help but think about the new waitress. _

**Normal P.O.V:**

All night Ban could not get any sleep with his thoughts wandering over a certain girl named Asuka Sakamato. He could not forget the way she tended to his wounds with care, how her lips were too close to his very skin, how her hand felt so warm against his chest even though it was placed there just for a moment...

Now that the cafe opened he chose to sleep on the couch that was placed behind the kitchen area. Beneath this place was a rather big room where in one corner was Paul's super computer. Right now Ban's sleep was interrupted by the noise erupting from that room where the teenagers were up to something.

Frustrated, he got up and went down. He wanted to tell them to keep the noises down. It was still too early for any customer to come by so the two employees had come down and dragged Ginji along with them.

Ginji being the easily healing type was as energetic as always and followed them to make all those noises. Just when Ban opened the door to yell at them he shut his mouth and saw the impressive scene unfold in front of him.

Dear Sakamato was fighting with the Lightning Emperor. He saw as she did complex moves easily and dodge Ginji's attacks in a jiffy. She was really fast for an ordinary girl. He noticed that she was merely defending but not fighting back. Once she realised Ginji getting a little tired she suddenly tackled him onto the floor and got on top of him.

Natsumi clapped while Ban just stood by the door with a cigarette on his mouth.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

"Not bad..." I heard the husky voice I had grown to love as I stood up and helped Ginji stand up.

I turned around to see the Jagan guy leaning on the doorway holding a cigarette between his lips. I have grown to like his warm smile that he showed rarely to me but now he chose that arrogant attitude filled smirk.

I faintly heard Natsumi squealing "See Asuka-chan is really talented... she even defeated you Gin." as my entire attention was on the brunette standing in front of me.

"I was being easy on her..." Ginji said. Even I thought of the same thing. He was not too hard. In fact he was not even trying to fight. All he did was do some basic attacks which were really easy for me.

"Try me..." He did not ask me but he was more like challenging me to fight.

Now I get the feeling that he is not going to go easy on me like Ginji did. I won't get scared just because he is stronger than me.

"Try not to catch me off guard Ban-san... That is when I will be even more dangerous!" I winked at him reminding him of the night I tackled him to the ground.

He just smirked as a reply as I got ready with my fighting stance.

**Normal P.O.V:**

It was like a treat to watch Ban and Asuka fight. Ban's style and Asuka's style were so different yet they complemented each other.

Asuka was fast but not fast enough for the invincible Ban Midou. "Ah gotcha!" Ban exclaimed as he locked his arms around her tackling her onto the floor.

As she struggled to get away from his grip unknown to them Natsumi was recording their little fight on her phone. Ginji chuckled at their current positions and that was when they both realised the closeness between their bodies.

Asuka stopped struggling as a shade of pink stained her cheeks. Their position was almost like Ban was hugging her from behind with his head near her shoulder and his legs were crossed with hers making her unable to move. She saw the smirk of victory on his face and slowly whispered "You win..." and that was when he became aware of their nearness. He quickly released her and they both got up dusting off the dirt on their clothes with a blush staining both their faces. "Try to be a little faster next time 'Suka..." he said. If it was even possible Asuka blushed a deep shade of maroon. _'My name sounds really different when it rolls off his tongue...'_ she thought staring at the door near which the invincible Ban Midou-sama was standing.

Ginji and Natsumi looked at each other and gave a knowing smile. "Natsumi, breakfast!" Ban said as if he did not care about it and left the room.

"Hey Natsumi-chan what are you doing this weekend?" Asuka asked as she placed the finished cake for display.

"Emishi-san's gift gets expired this Sunday. So I thought of going to the amusement park with you guys on Sunday..." she answered from the kitchen.

"What do you say Ban-chan?" Ginji asked listening to the conversation.

"Amusement parks are for kids and couples... I'd rather pass!" he said sipping his coffee.

"Aw... But I have four tickets Ban-san." Natsumi exclaimed.

"It will be fun Ban-chan." Ginji reasoned only for the Jagan master to shrug.

They both tried to convince Ban to fail miserably. Asuka just leaned on the counter watching them plead to the brunette as he denied their request.

"Don't drag me into this thing..." he said finally and got up to leave.

Sighing Ginji said "May be we can call Emishi so that Asuka won't be left out..."

Ban stopped walking on the mention of Asuka. "Alright alright, I will come..." he said facing the lightning emperor.

"Thats my Ban!" Ginji turned all chibi and started jumping around.

"Why don't we have a sleep over on Friday and Saturday? You can go back home on Sunday after your date..." Asuka proposed.

Natsumi just beamed at the idea. "I would love to have a sleepover... Thank you for calling Asuka-chan." and hugged the waitress who had become almost like a sister to her.

When these two girls were planning about their sleepover, Ban was trying to get rid of the chibi Ginji who was sitting on Ban's shoulder and telling him stuff like "That is so nice ban...", "We can have fun!" and well Ban was just cursing him which was just ignored by our dear Ginji.

******************(Sleepover night 1)

"I will get it..." Natsumi ran to the door to receive the person standing on the other side of the door. She was wearing a pink colour pj's with pictures of kitten on them.

"Hello Nat-chan!" Hevn was standing by the doorway. Once she entered the house she took off her overcoat to reveal a pair of black shorts and a navy tank top. Just then Asuka entered the living room. Beneath her apron she wore a plain baby blue pj's.

"Is that lasagne I smell?" Hevn asked as the tasty aroma filled the house.

"Yeah! Sorry I don't know much of Japanese cuisine..." Asuka bowed to the elder women.

"Who said we don't like foreign cuisine?" she replied with a big smile on her face.

After the dinner all three settled on Asuka's bed and started working on each other's nails.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

"So Nat-chan... How is your love life going on with the lightning emperor?" Hevn asked as she finished doing my nails.

Natsumi blushed a deep shade of red. If she was competing for a live tomato she would have won the grand prize.

"C'mon Natsumi-chan... Tell us ne..." I persuaded her.

"Ginji always insists that I should not walk home alone... He would give me a goodnight kiss every night in front of my door." She said shyly when Hevn had a big grin on her face. Natsumi read Hevn's dirty thoughts and mouthed 'Help me!'

I felt my heart tug hearing her statement. Even Ban insisted that he walked me home almost every night. Even Ginji said that he shouts at me because he was really worried about me. It would be real bliss if he would also give me a goodnight kiss like that... A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as these thoughts covered my mind.

"What are you sighing about?" Natsumi asked as my action had interrupted her narration. I just blinked when Hevn giggled and said "May be she is thinking of her knight in shining armour." while winking at me.

I felt blood rising to my face as I shook my head. "No... It is nothing like that..." I stumbled through my words making Hevn laugh.

"So who is it Asuka-chan?" Natsumi asked me. Though I was a little glad that they did not know about my little crush on Ban, I felt a little sad that I cannot reveal it until I can confirm anything at all from him.

"Um... It's a person back in my dimension..." I lied.

"Aww! I thought you liked someone I knew... Now I can't tease you ne Asuka-chan..." Hevn teased me.

"So tell us more about him!" it was Natsumi's turn to interrogate me.

"Yeah... Describe him... How does he look like?"

"Um... He is the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. He would always remind me about the jack fruit." I told them as they both listened intently.

"Jack fruit?" Natsumi asked me putting her index finger on her chin.

"Hai! The jack fruit is all spikes on the outside. But it is soft and sweet on the inside. He is just like that. Anyone who meets him will think that he is a rough rowdy guy. But when we get to know more about him he is the sweetest person you can ever meet. Also just like how jack fruit is the king of all fruits, he has a lot of talents... He would always surprise me with his knowledge and skill. He has the kindest heart always caring about everyone around him..." I said staring dreamily while the other two practically had stars in their eyes.

"Asuka-chan that is so cute... You are so lucky to have such a person like you!" Natsumi exclaimed.

I shook my head "No Nat-chan... I think he does not even know about my feelings. All that he would ever see me is as a friend and nothing more." I said my eyes suddenly getting interested on my freshly manicured nails.

"Don't worry Asuka-chan... I am sure you will get someone just like jack fruit boy..." Hevn said putting her long arm around my neck.

We spoke for some more time which included mostly Hevn teasing me about jack fruit boy.

*****************(Sleepover night 2)

Saturday just went by without much of incidents that were noticeable. It was the usual day at Honky Tonk with the guys grumbling about their tab and stuff. That night it was just Natsumi and me getting ready for bed.

I was brushing my hair when Natsumi said "You love him, don't you?" making me stop my current activity.

"W..Who are y..you talking about?" I did not want anyone to know about my feelings for Ban.

"Your jack fruit guy ofcourse... Whom do you think?" she asked innocently. She really was a naive sweet girl.

"You know, I thought you actually liked Ban-san..." she continued.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed. I did not want anyone to find out about my stupid one sided feelings.

"It's just that you behave in a strange manner when you are around Ban-san... Both Ginji and me came to the conclusion that you liked him. But after you described this jack fruit guy last night I understood everything..." she said getting under covers but still sitting up.

"You do?" I questioned her.

"Ban reminds you of him right?" the gray eyed girl asked me as if she had figured out something like the relativity theory.

I was relieved that she did not find out anything. "Hai! Those two are almost identical!" I lied again.

"It is really sad that you can never tell him about your feelings though!" she had this apologetic look on her eyes.

It was true indeed. I cannot tell him how I feel. I cannot afford a heart break just when I think I am happy and enjoying life. If things did turn out right I did not want to put his life in danger because of me.

My parents' enemies are still out there and they will come for me some day. His life is already complicated and I just don't want to add to his burden. Also he has a fair amount of enemies who would get me to get to him. That will again put his life in danger... I can never let any of these things happen.

"I am happy the way things are Natsumi-chan..." I assured her switching off the lights and getting under the covers.

Watching him from afar is just fine for me. As long as he is fine and happy I can live with it...

**##**##**##**##**

Reviews are welcome...

$$Note: For the guys who have marked this story in your story alert or as your favorite, one small request... Please leave behind some comments which would be really helpful for me and will help me correct my mistakes.

Thank you very much everyone...$$


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey guys... Here is the next chapter... This chapter might make you have a lot of questions because there are a lot of lose ends i have introduced here... Sorry i took almost a month to update... But Ban's character is very difficult to portray... If anyone finds any mistakes please let me know and I shall correct it right away...

Mayumi-san: I followed your advice... And I hope this chapter lives upto the mark...

Windwolf1988: Thank you for the review...

Thank you so much guys who had added this story to your story alert or as your favorite... It means a lot to me...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Get Backers... But Asuka is all mine...

****##**##**##****

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

More water just entered my mouth as I opened it to shout for help. Seriously I regret not going for swimming classes just because they did not fit my budget. Now I understand why my kung fu sensei scolded me that I don't listen to my brain at times and it leads me to grave danger. He did warn me of a day when my body does something that is not controlled by me and I end up in a big mess...Water just kept entering my body as the earth's gravitation pulled me down beneath the water. I know I can't struggle like this for more time. Already my breathing has become short and I could feel my wind pipes getting filled with water. Where are you Ban?

_**Flashback (about 10 hours ago):**_

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"_Aren't you excited Ban-chan? We are going to an amusement park..." the chibi Ginji was over Ban's shoulder as they walked from the parking lot of the Fun City amusement park with the two girls behind them. _

"_You are not a kid Ginji... Geez... Grow up would you..." Ban insulted him as the sad faced Ginji got down still in his chibi form and held Natsumi's hand as the girls just laughed about how childish this guy could get. _

_Asuka distanced herself from those two and started walking alone. Ban was leading the group with Ginji-Natsumi pair behind him and Asuka being the last to follow them. _

_She could see that those two really loved each other from the way they treated each other. They never showed any public actions of affection or hugging because there was one guy who would make a snide remark about it later. It is not that Ban's comments hurt them or anything but it will be really embarrassing when he comments about such a thing. So Ginji decided that it was better for them to be close when it was just the two of them. _

_Just thinking about the couple before her made Asuka wonder if she is going to live her life all alone like this... Tears stung her eyes as she saw Ban's figure walking as if he cared about nothing in this world. Lately she has been emotional and gets this lonely feeling a lot... Maybe it is because she is smitten with a guy named Ban Mido who gives a damn to this world. She knew that she can never get together with him. _

_One reason was that he was not the guy who would have a peaceful life. He is not Ginji Amano to wish that people around him were happy and not just exist with some food and cigarettes. Such a person cannot fall in love with a girl like her or so she thought. Another selfish reason why she did not want to confess was the fact that she might lead him to danger. If she confessed now, even if Ban did not have feelings for her so far he would consider it and will have a soft spot for her. That itself is enough for his numerous enemies to get to him. She does not wish to put both their lives at stake for some silly feeling. _

'_Silly feeling it is...' she thought as they all sat down to have lunch. It has been almost 4 hours since they had arrived. All day Asuka had been feeling out of place. She felt like she was some third wheel accompanying the couple on their date. It was because Ban would always walk ahead of them leaving her behind with the love birds. Of course the two weren't being too romantic to make her feel uncomfortable, but she felt she was preventing them from being a little romantic. After all it is their first official date. _

_Once lunch was over they got up to leave when Asuka was quick enough to hold Ban's hand. Feeling the small hand holding his wrist he turned around to see the waitress look at him apologetically. When Ginji and Natsumi started walking oblivious of the other two staying behind Asuka released Ban's hand and said "I am sorry Ban-san. Can you please accompany me somewhere else? Let's give those love birds some time alone..." _

_He had no intention to come in the first place and he accepted the invitation because he did not want that 'Clown guy' to accompany Asuka. He does accept the fact that he has become a little possessive over the brown eyed girl. But once they arrived at the park he had no idea how or what to talk to her. So he started walking ahead leaving the poor girl with the pair. He knew perfectly that she would have felt like a third wheel with them but he was not the type to have a nice conversation with a girl which consisted of complimenting her dress and shoes. The best he could do was not teasing her about anything..._

_Understanding her thought he nodded. "Yo Ginji... You guys go ahead. We will catch upon you later!" he called out and Ginji started "But Ban-chan..." only to be interrupted by Asuka. "Yeah! I have to go somewhere now. We will come to you a bit later..." she said and dragged Ban away giving no place for further argument. _

_Both Ginji and Natsumi shrugged and went in the opposite direction. They were too naive and dense to notice the blush that covered both Ban's and Asuka's face. _

_Asuka and Ban walked in silence for a while. She was fidgeting with her fingers as he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked beside her. Wanting to break the thick ice that was forming she started "So..." _

"_So what?" he tilted his head towards her and meeting her chocolate brown eyes with his blue ones. _

_Instantly a pink hue covered her face and she diverted her eyes to the ground. 'Why can't I see him straight in the eyes without blushing?' she thought. "I am sorry that I brought you along with me..." she told him. _

"_Don't be... So what do you want to do now?" he asked._

"_I don't have much idea about the rides here... Is it fine if we just walked around?"_

"_Fine with me... But don't you have any favourite rides or something. I have heard girls love roller coasters..." he said reminiscing about his mission with that high school girl. He shook his head to get rid of that annoying bit of memory though. _

"_Favourites are when you have gone on these things at least once and decide that you like some of them. I have never been to an amusement park before. Besides I don't even know how it feels on a roller coaster..." she stated looking in front of her but not at him. _

_Ban gave her one weird look before grabbing her hand. "Come with me." was all he said before he started walking towards a certain direction. Asuka just followed him obediently but still had the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. _

_**Ban's P.O.V:**_

"_Favourites are when you have gone on these things at least once and decide that you like some of them. I have never been to an amusement park before. Besides I don't even know how it feels on a roller coaster..." I heard her state as a matter of fact. There was no hint of sadness in her voice but there was something else in it I just could not figure out. _

_I looked at her to see if she was not making up such a story. For an extent I could believe that she has never been to an amusement park because she has been living by her own for a while now and taking care of school simultaneously. That would have taken up most of her time and money. I know how life is when you are on your own. I was like that until I met Yamato. At least this girl knew how to manage stuff along with her studies. _

_I took hold of her hand and said "Come with me." She did not ask any questions but just followed me quietly. I guess she is not into these amusement park things because all day she has been having the same look as she has now. If she didn't know how it felt to be on a roller coaster, now would be the right time to feel it. _

_I saw a smile creep up on her face as she saw the loopy tracks in front of us. We both waited for the cars to come back from the previous ride as she held my arm a tad bit tight. I could say that she was excited about her first ever time on a coaster. _

_We both sat on the first car as the worker came to buckle us up securely. The coaster started off its journey to the first peak. "Ban-san, are you sure it would be fun? It seems a little dangerous for me from here..." she said as the car paused for a moment before going down with a great acceleration. After that all I heard was her high pitch screaming. I enjoyed her reactions to the path of the ride but the screaming part made me think if I would ever hear another sound in my life._

_When our car came to a halt she was the first one to jump out and run. For a moment I thought she was sick or something. I am no good at holding someone's hair when they threw up. With such a disturbing thought running through my mind I neared her. She was standing there supporting her wait on the railing with her eyes closed. I could see the sweat on her forehead and her breathing was labored. I slowly touched her shoulder for which she jerked. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked her hesitantly. She just nodded. I was still worried if she was going to throw up or something. It was highly probably because we had lunch just a while ago. _

_After five minutes of standing like that she opened her eyes revealing her brown orbs that were filled with anxiety and a little pain. "At last I know how it feels to be on roller coaster and now I understand why some people call falling in love to be roller coaster ride..." she said with a smile now. _

_I raised my brow giving her a look which said 'Care to explain?' and she got the clue. _

_We both started walking when she bought herself some coke and spoke up again. "I just had an adrenaline rush back there. I can't control myself when I am in such a condition... It uses up my energy for no reason. If I had not calmed myself I would have done something I might regret though. And you can actually ignore that statement about love." She said._

_I knew what adrenaline rush was but it didn't make sense now. People get unusual strength when they are in a highly stressful situation or get caught in a trauma. But usually they would never know that they were on an adrenaline rush. How come she knows it and also tries to control it?_

_She knew I had loads of questions now and yet she decided to keep quiet. _

_I opened my mouth to ask her about it but settled against it. She must have noticed me hesitating and asked "Are you not curious to know more about it?" _

_Though I was tempted to ask her I just replied "Who am I to ask you such personal stuff?" _

_She did not expect me to say something like that. I could tell by her expression but for some reason she was sad that I didn't ask. Most people feel glad when others don't dig up on them. Why was she sad?_

_It was getting dark as we just strolled through the park stopping by some stupid ride or game here and there. She was still sad about something. It was really bugging me. _

"_What is your problem?" my words stopped her with her back facing me. _

"_What do you mean by that Ban-san?" she asked me still not facing me._

"_Just what are you being so gloomy about?" _

"_I am my usual self. What difference do you see in me?"_

"_Stop acting like that. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is..." _

"_It can't be helped. I..I am like this." Her stubbornness was getting on my nerve. "Why do you care if I am being gloomy or not?" she added. _

"_Who are you to ask about my personal stuff?" she said before she started running. I caught up with her and held her hand in no time with my super speed. But I was shocked as I saw a tear stricken face. Before I could overcome my shock she pushed me with all her might making me fall back as she took off again. _

_**Asuka's P.O.V:**_

_I just couldn't take his words off my mind. All day I was in turmoil with all these mixed emotions. And he rubs me on the face with the fact that I am just a nobody for him. Just another waitress at a cafe he happens to visit everyday..._

_That thought made more tears roll down my cheek. My legs almost gave up on me when I came near a lake. I heard that this park was built near an old lake that was almost forgotten by the people of Shinjuku. _

_I am in the verge of getting a panic attack. Deciding to calm my senses I walked up on the bridge that was built over the lake ignoring some sign board that was written in Japanese. I knew a bit of Japanese but not enough to read. _

_I feel so frustrated. Hormones are making me go mad. I already have a hard time trying to act normal with the guy I love and he goes on reminding me that I mean nothing to him. With Ban looking hot in that outfit was not helping me concentrate as well. _

_Okay I accept that he looks hot even in his usual white four tailed shirt and black jeans. But today he looked really good in that black shirt and brown jeans. He had put his hair down the way it looks when his hair gets wet. _

_But no matter how much I admire him he is never gonna see me in a different way. My eyes fell on the calm waters of the lake that had the moon's reflection on it. The beautiful scene actually calmed my senses. As my tears ceased I leaned on the railing of the bridge. BIG MISTAKE!_

_The next thing I know I was falling head over into the calm waters of the lake and I don't even know how to swim._

_My body tensed as I hit the cold waters. I tried to move my body towards the shore but I found it hard to even stay above the water surface. _

**Normal P.O.V:**

That brings us back to the present as she drowned with her thought going towards one specific brunette who was searching for her frantically through the crowds that had suddenly appeared in the amusement park. He had called up Ginji to notify him about the missing person.

"ASUKA..." he shouted as he saw her face in the lake as it disappeared beneath the water surface. Tearing open his shirt he threw it on the grass as he jumped into the cold watered lake that was around 50 feet deep in the middle. He never knew Shinjuku had such a lake even though he has been its resident for such a long time.

'_Where are you dammit?'_ he thought as he searched through the lake for her unconscious body. He saw the lake's floor also and yet there was no sign of Asuka. He almost let his breathe out when he saw her limp body on the deepest surface of the lake amongst all those plants and weeds.

After pulling up her body to the upper surface he was able to catch some needed oxygen for his lungs. With a little more effort he laid her body on the grass where his shirt lay. He fished out his cellphone from his shirt pocket and called up the speed dial number. "Yo Gin... Get some medical staff and come to the lake side... I found her..." he said in a calm yet commanding way and hang up abruptly.

He shook her limp body. Seeing that she might have gotten a lot of water into her he placed his hands on her stomach and pushed. A little amount of water oozed through her mouth. He repeated it a few more times. She was still unconscious.

'_May be I should wait for the paramedics to arrive...'_ he thought. Seeing her peaceful yet pale face scared him. He did not want to lose her. When she ran away he was confused as to what made her so upset.

He was worried to death when he couldn't find her. He knew that she was a little down from morning but he also knew that something he told ticked her off.

His worry just increased when he heard water splash with muffled screams. He rushed towards the forgotten lake to see her hand disappear beneath the water surface.

He tried to study her pulse and found a very faint pulse. She was not breathing though.

'_I have to do it...'_ he thought as he started the CPR procedure on her. He placed his hands on her chest and pushed. He pumped as hard as he could and kept his ear near her mouth to listen if she had started breathing. But there was no sign of air passing.

He looked around for any sign of Ginji or the paramedics. No one had arrived yet.

'_What the hell is taking them so long?'_ he thought as he got ready to give her some artificial respiration by blocking her nose and opening her mouth.

Without second thought he inhaled and pressed his mouth over hers and exhaled. He repeated the same two more times before she coughed up some water and started breathing.

She slowly opened her eyes with a lot of difficulties. She could feel the fresh air filling up her lungs now. Her eyes landed on the Jagan master as he let out a sigh in relief and hugged her.

"You are not going anywhere before giving me some answers..." he whispered into her ears for which she gave a weak smile.

Just then the medical staff entered the scene with Ginji and Natsumi behind them. Ban let her go as they gave her an oxygen mask and helped her to sit up. She shivered as cold air blew when ban draped his shirt over her. With a look of gratitude she held the shirt close to her body.

The paramedics left them late at night when they thought that Asuka was safe enough. After a simple dinner they dropped off Natsumi at her place and headed off to Asuka's place. Ban had this nagging feeling that he was the reason she had such a fall. But he decided to talk about it later.

Once they dropped off Asuka at her home they drove to some lone street to rest for the night. All day Ginji and Natsumi were able to notice that something was bothering them. They were not that naive after all...

"Ne Ban-chan... What happened between you two after we got separated?" Ginji decided to start the conversation.

"Nothing much actually... I took her to ride the roller coaster. She said that it was her first time on one and once we got of the ride she had some weird condition. She said she had an adrenaline rush..." he said letting out ring shaped smoke out of his mouth.

"Adrena what?" Ginji asked earning a look from Ban that said _Get a science book dude!_

Sighing "Adrenaline rush is a phenomena when an individual has excess of adrenaline secretion. Adrenaline is known as the fight, flight or fright hormone. What gets me thinking is how she is able to identify an adrenaline rush? As far as I know it is supposed to be something that happens without the knowledge of the individual." He said. Through all these years Ginji has spent with Ban, if anyone thinks that Ginji has earned some amount of knowledge from the Jagan Master, then they are dead wrong.

"Is that why she fell off that bridge?"

"No! It was a long time after her adrenaline stage she ran off for something I said... Geez... Chicks are really complicated." He extinguished the cigarette under his foot and stepped into the car.

Deciding upon something he started his car engine and said "We are getting answers right now..."

**Somewhere Else:**

"You could have killed her..." a rough voice sounded through the now empty room. There were no sounds except for the cackling sound from the fire place.

"She is fine now and that is all we need." The masculine figure replied taking off his trench coat. "I know what I was doing Sam." He added.

"You were talking about a little push. Not something that could have been fatal. She is the only hope we have got you know..." the former voice that belonged to 'Sam' said.

"Relax! She still has one secret about her that he does not know. He is the only hope she has got and I will help her get it. She is safe when he is around... I trust him and this will be the end of this conversation..." The latter voice replied leaving the room with the trench coat forgotten on the floor.

****##**##**##****

I know this chapter can be a little confusing... Planning to tie a few ends in the next chapter...

Reviews are welcome guys... Once again thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites or story alert or for reviewing.

I thought of posting this chapter for new year but I had to rewrite the whole thing again due to our very own Ban Midou who has a complex character. But anyways wait for the next post which will take another few weeks...

Thanks guys...


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong> Hey guys... So here is the next chapter... I had planned to end it in a way but then changed my mind at the last minute... Hope it is good enough and answers the questions that were left unanswered in the previous chapter...

Mayumi-san: You are going to love this one I guess... It has a lot more geeky stuff..:P LOL

AnimeADDICT27: I am seeing your review after a while... So tell me how this new chapter is...

callmeBaby'08: Thank you... You gotta read more to find out whom she likes... ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers... But Asuka and Mr. X are all mine (insert evil laugh here..) And part of this chapter belongs to Mayumi-san... Her idea rocks... Thank you for letting me use your idea...

So onto the story...

#############

**Normal P.O.V:**

It was almost midnight as a certain blue eyed man wearing purple specs stood outside his Subaru 360 while the other blonde guy slept soundly inside the car. Letting out some smoke he sighed. He had been standing outside the brown eyed waitress's apartment complex for the past hour. Ginji had given up in convincing him to sleep a while ago and slept off.

Ban was still thinking if it is ok for him to barge into her house and ask for answers. Though he started off with such determination scenes from earlier just flashed through his mind making him think twice... He was worried about her but then there was this curiosity about her that made him stand there.

He was also confused as to why she was acting all weird the entire day. He did not want to piss her off anymore. He was already guilty for letting her fall off that bridge. One thing that really mattered to him was he wanted to know what ticked her off earlier that night.

"Arghhh..." he grunted as he threw the cigarette and sat inside his car. He was not Ginji who just went on not caring about the reasons behind anything. He was never the type to wait patiently for things to unfold. Usually he would be the first person to understand the puzzle even before it was fully solved. But the Sakamato girl always left him in the dark.

He had no idea why he was being so touchy when it came to the matter of a certain Asuka Sakamato.

As her face flashed in his mind a smile formed on his stern lips. With that last thought he fell into the deep pits of sleep not realising that they were still in front of Asuka's house.

**Ban's P.O.V:**

My eyes flew open at the knocking sound. What if it was another parking ticket? I frantically opened the door to be greeted by big chocolate brown eyes.

"Good Morning Ban-san..." she said in her usual cheery tone. Was it the same Asuka from yesterday?

I looked into the car and noticed that Ginji was still sleeping despite the commotion I created to get out of the car. "Oi Ginji... Wake up already..." I shouted which made him slowly open his eyes.

Then I came back to the mysterious girl standing in front of me. Before I could say anything she started off "Why don't you guys freshen up at my place? Breakfast is on me..."

"Alright! But I still need answers from you mystery girl..." I told her as she chuckled at my choice of name for her.

"Sure sure... Now park your car inside before someone tows it." She said walking back into her house.

'_Even she gets to mock about Miss. Ladybug...'_ I thought.

I got dressed leaving the lightening lord brat in the guest room and went to the kitchen. She had already made coffee for the two of us and was preparing breakfast.

"Aren't you supposed to leave for the cafe now?" I asked her.

"I am still a little tired from last night. So I called up Paul-sama and told him I will be joining him after lunch or something..." she replied with her back facing me.

She seemed fine today. But why was she acting strange yesterday? How come she is not shaken by last night's incident?

"How are you feeling now?" I voiced my concern.

For a moment she seemed to stop what she was doing. I still could not see her face. But soon she went back to what she was doing and replied "I am fine now Ban-san... Thanks for asking."

"Don't use that honorific with my name. It sounds as if I am too old." I told her. I must be just a couple of years elder than her. So I don't get why she was having such formalities with me.

"Hey how old are you?" I asked her wanting to know as the thought of age struck me.

"Who knows? The orphanage considered me born on the date they brought me in... I am 18 in accordance to that date." she told me.

Just then Ginji entered the kitchen and Asuka turned around to wish him good morning with a hug. Hey why didn't I get such a greeting? I scowled at the thought that she still does not acknowledge me properly.

"Glad to see that you are fine now Asuka-chan..." he told her as he sat beside me sipping coffee from his mug.

"Say Ginji-san... Why do you call Ban-san as Ban-chan and not just Ban?" She asked him while setting the table.

Ginji raised his brow at the odd question. "Well he used to tell me to call him as Ban-sama and all. But I just think Ban-chan is cute... He is close enough for me to not use that honorific, but I like to call him that way... " he answered her nevertheless scratching the back of his head. I bet he was just wondering why she chose to ask him such a queer question all of the sudden.

She shot a look at me when he spoke indicating that the answer was actually directed towards me. So does that mean she likes to call me Ban-san? Or does she mean that I am not too close to her?

"Whatever..." I mumbled under my breath as we silently ate.

"Ne Asuka-chan... Why do you get adrina...? What was it again Ban-chan?" Ginji asked out of the blue remembering our conversation from last night. Of all times he decides to be ask questions now when I was thinking of doing the same thing...

She shot me another glare before she started explaining. "I have something known as the stress disorder Ginji-san... It is a kind of condition where my adrenaline secretes in excess when I go through some stress filled situation. It happens to people who have had traumatic experience. But as far as I remember I haven't had such trauma... I don't know why I am having such a condition..."

"What happens when your adrenaline secretes in excess?" he asked her. Now I seriously doubt if he listened to anything I told last night...

"You idiot... Didn't I tell you about it last night? Adrenaline is a hormone in our body that is mostly involved with flight, fight and fright. It increases heart rate, constricts blood vessels. Generally this hormone indirectly stimulates glycolysis in our muscles helping us get more energy. It also stimulates glycogenolysis. That is the process by which the stored sugars are broken down into glucose so that it could be burned to obtain energy. But I don't understand how your able to identify an adrenaline rush when it is supposed to happen without the consent of your consciousness." I finished explaining and directed the question towards her.

"Whenever I get such a rush I would always be running around and no one there was able to control my hype. Once they diagnosed my condition, they tried to restrict me from activities that would usually increase a person's adrenaline secretion easily. That was the reason I was abandoned from going to any amusement parks. I can tell by the way my body reacts when I am about to have a rush..." she told me patiently.

"How in the world did you get a stress disorder when you don't have any memories of having trauma?" I asked her again. Her story was not making sense to me. But something said I should believe her. That look in her eyes told me that she was not lying.

"When your body undergoes immense stress, it will always remember it. My theory is I must have had some trauma when I was a baby... That is why I had gotten this disorder so early... But my orphanage people said they did not find any signs of trauma on my body when they found me... So I don't know exactly why I am having such a problem... The adrenaline attack had become a rare event for me now. So I thought I could go to an amusement park for once... Yet my personal ghost decides to haunt me... " she told me and gobbled down her breakfast.

I turned my attention towards the eel guy who was still trying to grasp the information given to him. This is the time when he understands a part of the entire explanation and asks one dumb question.

"So you get all energetic when you go to amusement parks?" he asked for which she stared at him before erupted into laughter and I hit him on the back of his head.

"You never understand stuff that involves science, do you?" I asked him picking up the now empty plate to dump it into the sink.

"Is that why you fell into the lake Asuka-chan?" he asked her making her laughter stop suddenly. Now that was a sensible question.

"Yeah! Why did you run off suddenly?" I added to his question.

"I.. I don't know... I was running when I noticed that bridge and tried to stand on it. Guess I slipped and fell over." She said with a little hesitation. Now I can tell that she is hiding something from us.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

That question kindled up a small memory I had ignored last night. The truth was that the railing disappeared once I leaned on it. After Ban saved me I looked at the bridge and there was no barrier at all on the bridge. It was still a mystery as to how I saw and felt a railing in the first place. It was more like a jagan...

But it was all real.

"Hey what happen?" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I must have spaced out because Ginji was waving his hand in front of my face and Ban's hand was on my shoulder.

"Sorry... I was just thinking about yesterday..." I told them turning my attention towards the dirty dishes.

Though his slender hand left my shoulder, for some reason the burning sensation still lingered there. Why does he have such an effect on me?

"Why don't you guys go on? I will join you later in the afternoon..." I told them. For now I need to get some answers myself.

"Are you sure Asuka-chan?" Ginji asked me while Ban just raised his brow. Why does he always have to be doubtful about something or the other?

"H..Hai... I will just have some rest before I catch up with you guys..." I assured them.

They were still unsure about leaving me alone. But then Ban led Ginji and went out. Before I could shut the door the brunette poked his head in startling me... "Take care ok..." he said before making his way towards the parking lot.

Locking the door behind me I felt butterflies in my tummy. So he really does care about me... I wasn't sure as of how to take his life saving act. He would have done it no matter who it was. Now I can be confident that he does care about my well being. That is more than enough for me...

But then my mind travelled back to the railing thing again. I did see a rusted support when I stood on that old bridge. But how did it suddenly disappear? Was it just some coincidence or was it a scheme?

If it was a scheme, that means people are out there to kill me?

Oh no! I better talk to Mr. X about it...

Mr. X, Can you come now? We need to talk.

Within minutes I felt another presence in the living room. He was sitting comfortably on the couch still wearing his trench coat.

"Make it quick...I have to be somewhere else soon..." he said looking at his watch.

'And he calls himself my guardian...' I rolled my eyes and sat near him.

"Can you tell me about my parents and how they were killed?" I asked him. For a moment I could see that his eyes held horror. I guess he did not expect such a straight forward question.

"I can tell you only a few things Asuka. The other details will be unveiled to you in the right time and now is not the right time for you to know everything..." he started off.

"Your parents Ken and Chiaki were big geniuses of our time. Chiaki was a dimensional witch. She could teleport to any dimension and does not have restrictions like you do. Ken was the best software engineer who designed a lot of games. He was also a techno path. Now you know from where you got those splendid powers..." he paused looking at me.

So I belong to this dimension? Does that mean that my parents lived under the very roof that I am in?

"Yes... Your parents lived here and tried to change the destiny of the people here. They got killed in the process. I am not allowed to give you all the details yet... You got any more questions?" he asked me.

My mind was busy processing all the information he had given me. But what were my parents trying to do that got them killed? How does this man know all these things?

"But..." I started when he interrupted me.

"Your parents were killed by people who did not want them to proceed with their project. I am your guardian and I believe that those people have gotten a clue about your whereabouts... So for now I have to warn you to be careful and always try to stick with that duo and their group. Those people will help you when the time comes..." he said pausing to look at his wrist watch again.

"I am sorry I have to leave now... Be careful ok..." he said vanishing into thin air.

All I could do was sit and stare into the blank space ahead of me. His explanation left me in more questions. What did he mean by stick with that duo and their group? Does it mean that my enemies can be defeated by all of them? Or does it mean that there is some danger ahead of me and these people are the ones who can save me?

I started feeling dizzy with so many questions crowding my mind. May be some sleep would do well. With that thought I fell asleep on the couch...

**(A couple of weeks later)**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Asuka decided to put all of her questions aside for a while. She knew that as long as she was with the invincible get backers she was safe... Ban continued to walk her home at night. Somehow she managed to control her blush when he was near her. She was able to talk to him in her usual way again.

Though Ban found it unbelievable about her change, he decided to play along. He had no idea why she was acting all strange that day. But then he was glad that she turned back into her normal self again. That was all he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was chase around the emotions of a moody girl.

He still wanted to know more about this mysterious girl. Every time he thinks that he had her all figured out, something new will spring out about her. He had already tried to gather information about the Sakamatos. But his attempts were all in vain. It seemed as if such a family never existed in Shinjuku. He thought that maybe her family also belonged to another dimension and let it go.

Unknown to him even Asuka had tried to gather information about her family and she seemed to fail miserably. There were no records about them. She even thought about contacting Sakura about this. The last possibility she could think of was that her parents were residents of the Limitless Fortress.

But she eliminated that thought soon enough. If her parents were residents of the Limitless Fortress, then why did they live in a house that is outside the fortress? So she never asked Sakura for some help.

More days passed by as a blur. One fine day, Ginji had turned into his chibi form and was doing his happy dance along with Natsumi. Asuka was busy in the kitchen making cupcakes. Just then Ban entered the cafe with a bag full of groceries. Handing it to Paul "You are the only guy who makes customers buy groceries for you..." he said gaining a smirk from the red haired bartender.

"For running up such a massive tab you got no right talking like that pal..." Paul answered taking the bag inside. "Hey Asuka... One coffee for me..." he yelled above all the noise Ginji was creating.

"Busy here... Ask Natsumi-chan..." she yelled back not looking up from her cupcakes.

Hearing them Natsumi silently made his coffee and handed his mug to him. "What is with her?" he asked the gray eyed waitress. "And him?" he added pointing at the chibi Ginji who was doing his happy dance.

"Chief and Asuka-chan had a debate about having cupcakes for sale. Paul-san said that there will be variation from batch to batch and so it won't be good to have them. But Asuka-chan assured that she could make perfect cupcakes... The bet is that Asuka-chan is supposed to create fifty cupcakes without much variation in taste and texture in three hours. She has about one and half hour more. If she could create the perfect cupcakes, then she is going to get a raise..." She explained the Jagan master all the while wiping the counter.

"That doesn't explain why he is dancing..." he pointed out.

"Oh... Well he is going to judge along with Paul-san... He gets to taste a lot of cupcakes. So you can imagine his joy..." she stated.

"Hey... Don't I get to be another judge?" he yelled on top of his voice. Ban was never a fan of sweet things, but then Asuka's pastry just changed his view.

"Sure sure..." she yelled back looking up from her cake batter.

Ban always thought baking was a messy job. But Asuka always managed to stay neat and work wonders.

'_Nice way to put up with my hunger...'_ he thought as he heard a slight grumbling noise from his tummy.

The amount of cupcakes to be tasted by each person was divided into two parts. Paul and Natsumi were to taste the first 10 while Ban and Ginji will be getting the rest 40 to gobble down.

With one hour left Asuka handed the first batch which consisted of 20 chocolate cupcakes all frosted with vanilla icing and some sugary sprinkles on top. Paul and Natsumi had some dignity in eating the desert while the lightening emperor practically pounced on the tray before Ban could lay a hand on them.

Shrugging it off Ban took his chance when the second tray was given to Natsumi. The counter was one big mess. Only ten more cupcakes left and Asuka was busy frosting them in the kitchen while the duo fought over the cakes.

'_I have 30 minutes more... I guess I win this bet...'_ Asuka thought looking at her watch. She had finished icing the last batch of cakes. Just when she reached for the bottle of sprinkles she could feel another presence in the room.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

Suddenly I felt someone looking at me. With the bottle still in my hand I turned around to see the Jagan master standing by the door.

"I need some napkins... Ginji is making a real mess with that vanilla icing..." he spoke looking around to locate the said object.

"It's over there..." I stated pointing to the table by the corner of the room. As he went to get the tissues I continued my attempt to open the bottle.

I just finished the previous bottle of sprinkles and this new one won't open easily. Great! I can't even open a freaking bottle in front of Ban. He sure is going to think that I am a weakling if I ask for his help.

Just a little more pressure should do the trick...

POP!

Hurray! I opened the bottle... But I now have those sugary sprinkles all over me and I averted my gaze onto the cupcakes.

"Oh no! Its spoiled..." I exclaimed. There were clumps of sprinkles on the icing. It is not how a perfect cupcake should be like. I didn't want to lose the bet.

"What happen?" he asked me. I thought he left. Now I look like a klutz. That is just great.

"The cupcakes are spoiled..." I told him with my look fixed on the cakes. I had 25 minutes left and that is not enough to remove all the frosting on it and do it all over again... "Ughhh! I don't have time to fix this..."

"They seem fine to me..." he said pushing up his purple shades.

"No! They are not perfect now..." I told him now looking at him.

He had his gaze alternating between me and the cakes. He quickly came near me took one and stuffed it in his mouth. "Hey..." I protested.

"See they are fine..." he said with his mouth full.

"You are not supposed to eat them here..." I said with my hands on my hip.

"I am one of the judges remember... Since you said they were ruined, I tasted it to prove you wrong..." he stated as a matter of fact.

I frowned. He didn't have to rub it on my face... A sigh escaped my mouth as I set my eyes on the ruined cakes again.

"Hey!" he called out softly making me look at him in the eyes.

"It tastes good. Not just this one but the previous batch as well... That clump of sugar is just adding to the taste..." he said with a warm smile on his face. "I am sure Ginji will enjoy more of that sugar..." he added.

I chuckled. The lightening emperor may be a terror at the infinity fortress but he is just like a ten year old when he is with us.

"I guess you are right..." I looked at the cupcakes "They are not totally ruined anyway..." I looked at him now "Thanks..."

He just smiled a bit more as an acknowledgement.

**Ban's P.O.V:**

With that she shook out her apron to get all those sprinkles out. She really is being neat about her work... When she was about to add some more sprinkles to the cakes I cleared my throat. She looked at me questioningly.

"Your hair..." I muttered.

"Uh?" she tilted her head in a cute way. _Be clear Ban..._ I scolded myself.

"You have sprinkles in your hair..." I motioned around my head. I almost smacked myself for that gesture. She sure would know that it was on her head without me pointing at mine... She is not deaf to not hear me...

She stepped back from the cupcakes and gave her head a good shake just like a puppy would do to get rid of water droplets on its head. It was a cute and amusing scene to watch. Most of the sprinkles had fallen off when she went back to work on the cakes again.

I cleared my throat again. "What?" she asked me in a slightly irritated way.

"You didn't get all of it." I stated and neared her.

She ran her hand through her hair again and again but failed to get rid of the sprinkles that were tangled in her hair. It was really amusing to see her do it that I couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"You find this funny?" she asked me with her brow raised.

"Now that you mention it, yes..." I told her. Guess I should help her...

I took one more step forward and reached out for her hair. The minute my fingers made contact with the silky black hair my heart stopped beating. For a moment I felt myself frozen in that position. She looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes and I had to avert my gaze from hers. If I look into those eyes, I might do something that I would regret later...

I have to stick onto my job of taking off those sugary particles from her hair. I took one such particle that was stuck in her hair and showed it to her. She smiled at me and said "Thanks..."

"I'm not done cupcake..." I informed her and ran my hand through her hair again.

I couldn't help but notice how soft her hair was. We have never been in such close proximity so far. I could almost smell the fruity scent of her shampoo. _It's just hair Ban..._ I scolded myself again.

I continued running my hand through her hair picking up the sugary particles, completely aware that those big brown eyes were staring at me. I was careful enough not to meet her gaze and fixed my eyes on her hair.

The last sprinkle was gone and yet I couldn't stop my hands from continuing the same motion. I was just picking up imaginary sprinkles from her hair now. The feel of her glossy tendrils felt almost... intoxicating. I felt myself getting addicted to her scent which was a mixture of vanilla and strawberry.

My gaze slowly landed on hers. BIG MISTAKE...

I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. I know I should look away now. But somehow I feel like I am drawn to those big brown chocolate eyes...

**Normal P.O.V:**

Blue met brown and the world around them stopped. Suddenly his heart started beating with full force that he wondered if she could hear it.

Asuka felt her knees turn to jelly. They both knew that they should look away soon. But something pulled them closer.

Slowly his fingers made their way to her forehead brushing away wisps of hair that framed her face. She did nothing but look into those enchanting blue eyes. He put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and his fingers continued their way to her chin tilting her face up a bit.

He found himself cupping her face in his hand. She shivered at the contact but did not break their eye contact or protest or push him away.

They both looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he took a step closer closing the gap between them.

Their noses were almost touching now... Both closed their eyes in anticipation. Just one inch distance between their lips...

"BAN-CHAAAAN!"

They both jumped away. Asuka turned to work on her cupcakes while Ban turned the other way stepping away from her.

The blonde who had interrupted their moment looked from the brunette to the pastry chef and back to the brunette again noticing the shade of pink that covered both their faces. Before he could open his mouth Ban asked "What?"

"Ummm..." Ginji thought over his words as he looked at Asuka tending to her cakes. He then looked at Ban "The napkins..."

"I am bringing them..." Ban said grabbing the bunch of tissues from the table.

He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder leading him towards the door "Let's go and let her work her magic..." he said looking back at her with a big grin.

His grin made her blush more and she quickly bent down finishing her work while he led the eel guy outside the kitchen muttering "It sure is magical..."

Later that night they were closing down the cafe. Natsumi had already left with Ginji and Asuka was getting ready to leave. All evening she had been avoiding the Jagan master like a plague. He was also doing the same to her. They both never made eye contact in fear that they would show off their feelings.

She was wondering if Ban really likes her or did he do it in the heat of the moment? While Ban was thinking about why she did not push him when he was about to kiss her... Any other girl would have done that... _'Does that mean she likes me?'_ he thought as he saw her taking off her apron.

Now comes the crucial part. It is the usual routine that Ban walks her home. But today due to the unusual happening, both of them were feeling weird walking side by side.

They both walked in complete silence through the dark streets. "So how were the cupcakes?" she asked him to break the layer of ice forming between them.

"They were good... You are wasting your talent in this stupid cafe..." he said letting out another puff of smoke.

"Honky Tonk does have a reputation in Shinujuku you know..." she stated. The walk to her home takes a good ten minutes and today time seemed to have slowed down for her.

"Reputation, my ass... With that talent of yours you can start your own bakery." He was careful not to look at her.

"If I start my own bakery, who is going to feed you guys with free cakes?" she asked him still looking into the dark path ahead. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest even though she maintained her cool.

"Natsumi will do it... Or you can still give us free food from your bakery." He offered his opinion.

"Besides if I leave, I won't be able to see you guys much. I will miss you both..." she said and in a small whisper "Then how am I supposed to watch you from afar?" thinking that he did not hear her.

But he heard her crystal clear. His eyes widened at her words and the meaning it contained. He stopped dead in his tracks while she was still walking not realising that he had stopped.

'_So that was the reason she didn't push me along...'_

After becoming aware of his absence near her, she turned around. "What is it Ban?" she called out not realizing that she had used his pure name without that honorific.

Realization dawned on him as he saw through her eyes.

Not able to talk he just started walking with her.

**Ban's P.O.V:**

So that was why she was acting all weird that day. She really does like me... This girl is really good at hiding her feelings. She was even able to fool the great Ban Mido...

"Say Asuka... Why are you still single?" I asked her making her stop for a moment.

"I.. I... Why do you ask?" she stammered.

"Well you are cute... A girl like you being single means two things." I stated as she blushed a little at my cute compliment.

"W...What are the two things?" her pace had slowed down.

"Option one is that you don't have interest in the male species at all." I said amusedly as she protested "I am straight..."

"Option two is that you like someone secretly..." I said as she blushed more. We were entering her apartment complex now.

"Oh there is another option as well..." she raised her brow at me. "Option three is that you like someone with blue eyes and spiky hair..." I told her as her eyes became the size of saucers as she turned to face me.

Bulls eye...

**Normal P.O.V:**

He trapped her between his arms with the door as a support between her.

"I.. I don't know what you are getting at Ban..." she said as her heart skipped beat and her stomach turned into knots.

'_Did he find out already?'_ she thought as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You are not using the honorific now..." he said in his husky voice before covering her lips with his.

Any coherent thought left her mind as she felt his soft lips caressing hers.

She slowly started responding to his ministrations and returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss placing his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him.

Pulling away for silly need of air she whispered "I love you Ban..." for which he grinned "But I can't be with you... I am sorry..." she said and entered her apartment closing the door behind her.

"It will put both our lives at stake..." she cried sliding down the door.

Suddenly she felt her surroundings change and she was standing again in the hallway. She looked around to find no traces of Ban. _'What was that all about?'_ she thought opening the door to her home and entering.

She drank some water from her kitchen and that was when she understood that it was all a jagan... Tears found their way through her eyes as she spat "That bastard... How dare does he play with my feelings..."

At the same time, the brunette was standing at the end of the hallway. He still was not able to believe that she was suppressing her feelings because she thought that it will put their lives at stake...

"_Love and hate are not for you Ban... Don't get close to anyone..."_ he remembered his grandmother's words.

'_Guess that old hag was right... Thank you for reminding me Asuka Sakamato...'_ he thought kicking a pebble on his way.

############

So that's all folks... How did you like the jagan? Ha ha ha... I know it was stupid of him to use it on her, but hey... You try to make sure before you take another step towards the girl you love right...

Please point out the mistakes for me if there are any... I have tried not to confuse you guys with more details... So please leave behind a review...

Thank you so much everyone for encouraging me...


	10. Chapter 10

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to make this chapter a little more lengthier, but then resorted to shortening it in the last minute... Hope to make it up with the next chapter...But i gotta warn you, this chapter is going to be a little cheesy... I have always wanted to show out the cheesy part of Ban (wink) Hope it suits him... Please tell me if i over did it...

Mayumi-san: I corrected that mistake... Sorry about my english, I am no good at it... lol I have tried to show Ban's emotions and thoughts... I guess he needs to show out that soft spot sometimes... (I am still a hopeless romantic... lol)

OniAya: Thank you so much for the review...

For those others who have added this fic in your favourites and story alerts, I would like to thank you all... Those alerts are my biggest inspiration... Thank you guys for reading it...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers... And I certainly don't own Def Leppard's Miss you in a heart beat as well...

On with the story...

#############

**Normal P.O.V:**

"I am off chief..." Asuka yelled out while taking off her black apron.

"What? You are leaving? But I thought you were going to wait with me until the guys came back..." Natsumi exclaimed at the pastry chef.

"Uh... Um... I have some work to finish at home Nat-chan. I am sorry." She searched for the right words.

The word sorry instantly cheered the gray eyed girl as she said "That's ok Asuka-chan... Be safe getting home..." with a warm smile adorning her face. It was the exact line Ginji uses on her every time she walks home alone.

Paul just observed the conversation from his usual corner behind the counter. He knew that something was off. Asuka was the one who had stayed behind when Natsumi had to leave. But lately she has been making it a habit to leave home a little early than usual. He just decided to keep an eye on the matter but stay silent at the same time.

With her goodbyes she left the warm cafe and stepped into the cold night. Winter was definitely on its way...

Hugging herself was the only thing she could do against the cold winds.

It had been a few days since her encounter with the infamous Jagan. Though she came back to Honky Tonk the very next day, she couldn't handle being in the same room as the Jagan master for more than ten minutes. She would always make some kind of an excuse to stay inside the kitchen like frosting some cake or washing dishes...

No one noticed that she talked lesser than usual to Ban because she managed to be her usual self around the others. Even Paul who was a keen observant failed to see that suddenly she was interested to do all of the kitchen work while she made Natsumi serve and did not attend the counter much.

The night time strolls were something she enjoyed a lot but now she felt so lonely to walk all alone like this on a cold night. _'I gotta admit it... I miss him already...' _she thought rubbing the sides of her arms in a vain attempt to keep herself warm.

'_Curse my mouth... If I hadn't muttered anything he might as well be talking to me now...'_ she kept blaming herself for Ban's actions.

And yet no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she still could not let herself forgive Ban for that nasty Jagan. He had no right to play with her feelings like that. If he did not have any feelings for her, he could have just told her.

'_Why the hell did that bastard try to kiss me that day then?'_ she thought walking into her apartment complex. She seemed to be thinking a lot about him now than she used to...

**Back at the Honky Tonk:**

"Yo..." Ban entered the closed cafe after another successful mission. But Ginji followed him inside to be welcomed by only one of the waitresses with nice sandwiches and the struggle for food started off making Natsumi sweat drop while Paul just shrugged at their usual cat fight over food.

As they fought for the last piece of the bread, suddenly Ginji stopped which was enough for Ban to gobble down the remaining bread from the plate.

"Hey where is Asuka-chan?" he asked searching around for the brown eyed girl.

"Oh, she left a little while ago. She said she had some work to do..." Natsumi announced as she got ready to go home now that she had taken care of the GB's food problem.

The love birds left in a short while leaving behind Ban and Paul alone. Ban silently drank his coffee while his thoughts pondered over a certain brown eyed girl.

"You know she has been a little off lately..." Paul said as Ban sipped on his coffee.

"What are you trying to convey old man?" the brunette asked looking into his cup.

"I did notice that you happen to get silent whenever she was around...So I thought you had something to do with her recent behaviour..." he reasoned out folding the newspaper for once. Ban knew that Paul needed answers.

"Just spill it out already..." he urged the Jagan master.

"There is nothing to spill..." He said getting up to leave.

"I also noticed that you don't walk her home anymore... Better make it up to her." he said as Ban made his way out of the old cafe.

'_Yeah! And put her in more danger than she already is in...'_ he thought as he stepped out into the cold night and started walking.

Letting out another puff of smoke he couldn't help but think about the girl who has been filling up his dreams for a while now.

He knew that she was struggling to keep up the facade. But she was doing a real good job that made even him think if she had moved on.

His feet stopped at his usual spot. He was standing in the corner of her street and fortunately for him her bedroom window was visible from that particular point. Unfortunately for her, she would never look out her window to notice the brunette standing under the streetlight checking up on her.

This had become a routine for him now. He made sure that she reached home safely. No matter how late he comes back to the cafe, he would always wait in the same spot watching her window until the lights go off.

But he was careful enough not to be seen by the brown eyed waitress. She would be free from danger now and that was enough for him even though he was hurting her in the process. Not that he cared about the fact that he was letting go the only girl who had managed to steal his heart.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

It has been a week now... I was careful enough to avoid any kind of conversation with him. It was better off this way where we both ignored each others presence. I don't know how he feels about it, but I kind of miss those chit chats I have with him.

The vast amount of knowledge he carries around is something I will never get bored off. We even went as far as discussing new cake recipes. Loneliness is something I am used to and this shouldn't hurt me much...

But guess what! It hurts like hell to be with him under the same roof and not talk to him. He wouldn't even look in my direction anymore. Is falling in love that big a mistake?

_Falling in love with a guy like Ban Midou is a mistake..._ a voice inside my head told me.

For all I know, Ban must be having some reason for his actions. He does have a soft side and I know it. But I just wished he opened up to me. I wanted to be the one other than Ginji who was allowed to see that side of Ban...

"That is one splendid work there Asuka-chan..." I heard my boss comment behind me making me jump a bit. I never sensed him standing there.

"Thank you..." I told him as I tried to add some more designs on the cake using butter cream "Don't flood the cake with so much detailing kiddo... Now place the cake on display..." he instructed me and left to stand in his usual corner.

I delicately placed the cake on display by the counter as Natsumi continued cleaning the tables. I leaned on the counter not noticing Ban sitting on one of the stools. He silently got up and left the cafe to go sit in his car.

To divert my mind I switched on the radio only to hear one of my favourite songs playing. It was Def Leppard's _Miss you in a heartbeat_.

Strangely the song went well with my current situation. I silently went to sit by the window as the song played through its slow notes. I couldn't help but close my eyes and hum along the song.

**Ban's P.O.V:**

I saw her tend to a freshly baked cake. It was always amusing to watch her work, especially when she is frosting and decorating her cake. She was a perfectionist. I could tell by the way she worked. But I couldn't tell why she was trying to lock herself up in the kitchen all day. She barely stands by the counter anymore. May be I am the reason to it...

I noticed Paul going up to her with a worried look on his face. He had become a father figure to the orphan girl by now. That was very much like Paul Wan to take care of the people who came into his cafe.

He was concerned about her and I am glad that she has someone who cares for her and shows out that care as well. She came out with the finished cake and placed it in the display. I guess she didn't notice me because for the first time in a week I saw her lean on the counter with a sigh escaping her lips.

Not wanting her to go back again I quickly got up and left the cafe. Ginji had gone on an errand for Paul, so I guess I am stuck with Miss. Ladybug now... I turned on the radio not liking the silence one bit.

I immediately regretting turning that damn thing on because it was playing a love song. A song that went very well with our current situation... As much as I wanted to switch it off, I couldn't make myself turn off that rusty radio.

I saw her sitting by the window now with her back facing me. From the way she was shaking her head, I could say that she was also listening to some music. I hope it is not the same station as this. But a part of me wished that she was hearing this song. I just wished that she understood why I was hurting her now...

_I believe, that there's something deep inside  
>That shouldn't be from time to time.<br>I sure found out, thought love was such a crime  
>The more you care, the more you fall<br>No need to worry, no need to turn away  
>'Cause it don't matter, anyway<br>_

Love is not something for a guy like me... And yet you made me fall for you... I care for you more than anything else in this world. It doesn't really matter that you are going to hate me sometime soon..._  
><em>

_(oohh oohh oohh)  
>I miss you in a heartbeat<br>(oohh oohh oohh)  
>I miss you right away<br>(oohh oohh oohh)  
>I miss you in a heartbeat<br>'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way  
>oh no<br>_

I just miss all those small talks we had... You are near to me yet so far away that I can't reach out to you...

_When we touch, I just lose my self control  
>A sad sensation I can't hide<br>To love is easy, it ain't easy to walk away  
>I keep the faith and there's a reason why, yeah<br>No need to worry, no need to turn away  
>'Cause it don't matter, anyway<br>baby  
><em>

That day... I don't know how it would have ended if Ginji had not interrupted us. Though I am mad at him for doing that, I guess it was for the good. Or else I might have as well kissed you and you would be the first target for the numerous enemies I have. Walking away from you is the only option I have for now. I don't want to commit the same mistake as Shido. He might say that he will protect her, but he is just putting her in more danger by staying with Madoka...

_(oohh oohh oohh)  
>I miss you in a heartbeat<br>(oohh oohh oohh)  
>Yeah I miss you right away<br>(oohh oohh oohh)  
>I miss you in a heartbeat<br>'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way_

Now, I ain't big on promises, I'll be true to you  
>'Cause I'd do 'bout anything, yeah<br>for some one like, baby for you

I would like to protect you by being away from you... I would even give up my life for you! My dear cupcake!

_(oohh oohh oohh)_  
><em>I miss you in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>(oohh oohh oohh)<em>  
><em>yeah I miss you right away<em>  
><em>(oohh oohh oohh)<em>  
><em>oh, I'm gonna miss you in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way<em>

Damn! This was one reason I hated love songs... It makes me think all weird stuff. Silently cursing I turned off the radio and just sat on the reclined seat of my Subaru 360.

**That night:**

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

As I locked the door behind me, another heavy sigh left my mouth. I seem to be sighing a lot lately. Maybe it is because of my frustration towards life. I just hoped there was something that would make my dull, boring life a tad bit interesting and challenging.

I retired to bed and turning off the lights in the process. It had been a long day. Strangely, my cakes have become popular in the neighbourhood. A lot of customers were enquiring if I would take up any big orders or such. Taking up big orders are fine with me, but I am going to need some help. Natsumi-chan was good at Japanese cuisine when it came to cooking. She was still an amateur when it came to baking... Maybe Paul-san would help me out...

My eyes were about to close as sleepiness covered my mind.

RRRIIINNNGG!

Who is the world was going to call me at such a late hour? It was almost eleven o'clock...

"Hello..." I stifled a yawn.

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour Miss. Sakamato..." a young voice I have never heard in my life sounded from the other side.

"May I know who am I speaking to?" I tried to be polite. What if it was someone behind my parents' murder? The very thought was scary enough as I turned on the light and sat up on my bed.

"My name is Makubex... I believe you would not need much information about me..." he said sounding too obvious.

My hand flew over my mouth in an attempt to cover my shock. Does he know that I am from a different dimension? Does he know that I have been watching over their lives as a TV series? The only ones who knew that bit of information where Ban, Ginji, Natsumi and Paul...

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded him.

"I know everything about you... I just need to confirm one thing..." he spoke with such confidence in his voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Do you know your parents' names?" he asked me when I said nothing.

"Yes! Its Ken and Chiaki Sakamato... What do you know about me?" I asked him.

"Just as I thought." He mumbled. "I know who you are where you are from and I also know how your parents died... If you want to learn more, I suggest you come here to the limitless fortress... It is something that cannot be discussed through phone..."

My eyes widened at his words. He knew something that even I didn't know.

"Tell me all about it..." I demanded him once again.

"I am sorry miss. Sakura will come by your apartment tomorrow at 10 a.m." And before I could ask more about it he had hung up on me.

Just great! I don't think I can get any sleep after this...

**Somewhere else:**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"She is getting near to unravelling the truth about Ken and Chiaki..." a worried voice echoed through the dimly lit room.

The figure wearing a trench coat neared the source of the rough voice. "She has a destiny Sam... She has to perform her role when her time comes." The elderly man replied discarding off that trench coat. "Besides we don't have to worry when the Get Backers are around her..." he assured Sam.

"Why are you always in that disguise?" Sam asked the trench coat guy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot..." he snapped his fingers and things started changing around him. Once things got settled there was no more a man standing in front of Sam who was sitting on a sofa that faced the fire.

Instead there was a woman with long curly black hair stood before the fire. She had a bust line that would beat even Hevn. There was a powerful but cheery aura that surrounded her.

"I always forget to change back once I enter the house Sam..." she chuckled.

"Why do you even need such a disguise when this form itself is a facade?" Sam asked her.

"I need to be under cover for a while Sam..." she smiled with her eyes fixed on the flames that danced in the fireplace.

"You always remain to be an enigma, Maria Noches..."

###########

So here it is guys... Once again reviews are welcome... I hope I didn't make Ban sound like a love stricken high school boy or anything... Don't forget to leave your comments behind...


	11. Chapter 11

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a lot of trouble trying to write this chapter... I had to reveal some stuff and hide some stuff... I had planned this chapter in a different way before but then when I sat to write it down, it came out differently!

Hope you guys like it... And I am really really sorry for the late update... I had to rewrite the chapter twice before I settled with this.

OniAya: You will know about them soon enough... Enjoy

Mayumi-san: At last I finished this chapter...Yup that is the trench coat guy.. :P Thanks! Let me know if Ban's portrayal is good enough in this chapter..

Kei-sama18: Nice name actually... Here is the update!1

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Good evening Chief!" Natsumi entered the cafe still in her school uniform. She paused by the counter looking for her co-worker. "Where is Asuka-chan?"

"She took the day off." Paul informed her not taking his eyes off that newspaper. God knows what he reads in that paper all day.

"You didn't ask her why?" this time it was Ban who raised the question. Natsumi never noticed the Jagan guy sitting in a booth sipping some hot coffee. Looking at her raised brow he answered her "Ginji is still putting up flyers in the city... I finished mine early so I came by to wait for him..." he diverted his attention towards the bartender "You still haven't answered my question."

The truth was that Ban missed seeing his favourite waitress work. Watching her from afar was the only thing that kept him going on and it worried him that she didn't turn up at the cafe for a whole day. _'She herself had told us that she knew no one in this city or let alone this dimension. So where could she probably have gone?'_ he thought.

"She has been acting a little strange lately. She spoke in a hushed tone and told me she was going somewhere. Before I could ask for any details she hung up on me..." he looked up from his paper for a moment and returned to it again. Just then Ginji entered the cafe. He looked worn out. Climbing up on one of the stools he asked Natsumi for some food.

"Who was acting strange?" Ginji asked while stuffing a pizza into his mouth. It was even stranger that Ban didn't even try to touch that plate. He was deep in thoughts in that far counter.

"Well Asuka-chan is on leave today and Ban-san is just worried about her because she did not give any reason for her absence." Natsumi explained her boyfriend while cleaning the counter.

"Why should I be worried about her?" the brunette grumbled. Actually he was dead worried about her. Last night he saw her room go dark, but within less than a minute it was flooded with light. He waited there for almost two hours and it never went off.

'_Why did she speak in hushed tones?'_ Ban's train of thoughts started off from there. He began with 'maybe she was with someone' to 'someone might have kidnapped her and asked her to speak over the phone'

He had to shake off other ridiculous thoughts from his head. "Is something the matter Ban-chan?" Ginji asked finally finishing the pizza single handed. Apparently the ever so naive Ginji did notice Ban shaking his head and not touching the free food. These are two things that have never happened in all the years they had spent together.

"Nothing..." he said getting up.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked again. He was determined to know what was going on inside his partner's head. So he followed Ban outside and they both got into the car.

The ride was pretty much silent. Ginji was waiting for a chance to start the conversation while Ban was too busy trying to sort out his theories as to where Asuka might have gone today.

Getting out of the car Ban lighted a cigarette and fixed his view to the sea. Ginji slowly got out and stood near the door. "What is bothering you Ban-chan?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Ban answered grumpily.

"It is about Asuka-chan right?" it was not a question. For once the lightening emperor had figured out something on his own (or Natsumi might have helped him)

At the mention of the brown eyed waitress he stiffened a little. Sighing heavily "No!"

Turning his back towards the Jagan master, the blonde was now facing the sea. "You know if you are worried about where she is right now, I should ask you not to worry. I get this feeling that she is in a very safe place among people who would stand by her side..." he said casually looking at the blue waters that extended till horizon.

Ban was taken aback by Ginji's words. He never expected such an assurance from his dense partner. But this is the lightening emperor we are talking about. Sometimes he does and says things without realising the deep meaning in it.

His blue eyes softened as he thought _'Maybe I am worrying too much...'_

**Somewhere else:**

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

"Thank you so much for coming today Asuka-san..." the gray haired boy hugged me. "With you we can save everyone from the brain trust!" he whispered before removing his hands from me. A slight blush covered my face as I bid farewell to the others present in the room and left with Kazuki.

As I walked alongside of the thread master a silence enveloped us both. He was not that much of a talker I guess. But it was a healthy kind of silence as I thought about my day today.

To say that I am thrilled is an understatement. Never in my entire life have I got so much attention from people I barely even knew. When I thought that it would be just Sakura coming to pick me up, it was a group consisting of Sakura, Jubbei and Emishi...

I remember Jubbei's stern reply when I asked him about it. _"Makubex's orders..."_

I never understood what he meant by orders, but if it were not for Emishi and Sakura the journey would have been really boring. True to Emishi's words, Jubbei can never crack a joke nor understand one. I could hardly see his lips twitching into a smile while I and Sakura were laughing our heads off.

I had always seen limitless fortress to be a gloomy place in the series. But then my judgement was proved wrong when I actually stepped foot inside the fortress. I saw more people bustling around than I have seen in the city. When they took me to Makubex's chamber, I was anticipating meeting a serious kid who would be talking strictly business with me. But I was proven wrong when I met a bubbly kid playing some sort of video game. The limitless fortress was giving me a lot of surprises today and little did I expect the only heir of the Fuuchouin family to be playing against Makubex with a silly joystick in his hands.

The series had given all these people a serious aura around them. All of them are actually fun to be with, especially Makubex.

Now I can understand why he had created a virtual reality of him being cold towards the people. He had such a big burden on his shoulders at this young age. At his age the worst that happened to me was the death of our pet cat in the orphanage...

And all the attention they gave me... Wow! For once I felt like a princess. There was one point when I actually considered moving in with them. They did seem to have a lot of space...

"What are you thinking about Asuka-san?" I heard the prince of terror speak in a very soft tone.

"I was just pondering over today's turn of events Kazuki-san. I never thought the limitless fortress could be a fun place to hang out..." earning a deep chuckle from him.

"You wouldn't be saying the same if you had visited this place when the VOLTS was still around..." he paused and looked ahead. "Now things are a little peaceful here... If Makubex's plans turn out to be successful then we can actually assure everyone a proper future." He continued.

I could only stare back at his words. The depth of those lines hit me hard enough to realise that everyone's future was in my hands now (literally)...

Once we reached my apartment Kazuki bid farewell and he was about to leave when I called out. "When should I meet you guys again?"

With a subtle smile "We will inform you about that soon!" he said and left. I saw him walk back and I have to admit it, he has the grace of a woman. Anyone seeing him from behind will mistake him for a woman with that long wavy hair and such a graceful walk... Not even professional models can walk like him I guess...

**Normal P.O.V:**

"You better have a good story for your absenteeism young lady... With all those requests for your cakes we cannot afford to let you take 4 days off in just one week." Paul demanded as Asuka tried to get another day of leave.

"Well I had a personal thing to deal with. I promise I will make it up to you..." she told him with all sincerity.

At the mention of the 'p' word Paul was silenced. He felt like he was being reminded that he was just her employer and nothing more.

"Alright... Just make sure you manage your time properly. I can give you no more than two days off per week. Is that fine by you?" he asked this time in a caring manner. He was a little worried about her. But looking at her smiling face again gave him the hint that he could relax instead of worrying about her.

"Thank you so much Chief!" she said giving him a mock salute. With that she went back on baking cakes.

Meanwhile the Jagan master was sitting on one of the stools intently listening to the conversation. He had his face on his right palm and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth with his eyes closed.

'_What exactly is that personal thing?'_ he thought.

He has been trying to get information about his mysterious cupcake but all his attempts were a complete failure. There was no one in Ura Shinjuku that knew the Sakamatos or even heard about them. He even considered asking Kazuki to gather information about her. But his pride was too big to do the simple deed.

'_Where is Hevn with her dangerous jobs when I badly need a distraction?'_ his thoughts have been running a little wild lately. That too with Asuka's sudden personal job has just increased the intensity of these wild thoughts.

"Hey Paul can I use your bath?" he asked suddenly. Guess he decided that he needed a long cold shower.

"Yeah, but I will be adding a rent to your tab." Paul shouted back as the brunette made his way towards Paul's studio apartment.

Just when Ban's figure was nowhere to be seen, a customer took seat which was formerly occupied by Ban.

He had a messy jet black hair which complemented his almost black eyes. His skin was slightly tanned making him look handsome.

"A cup of black coffee and a piece of that chocolate cake please." He informed the bartender. While waiting for his coffee his eyes caught a glimpse of the working Asuka and let's say he had a look on his face that would make Ban's blood boil.

She never minded him as she concentrated on her current project which was a three tier birthday cake. Someone was going to host a birthday party at the Honky Tonk that evening and they had specifically asked for Asuka's creation.

Finishing up his order, the guy requested to meet the pastry chef.

As she emerged out of the kitchen, he felt his breath catch. "Yes!" she said with a polite smile covering her face.

"Hi... I am Atsushi Nakashima... Are you the one who baked such a wonderful cake?"

"Hai! I am Asuka Sakamato. Glad that you like the cake..." she bowed.

"So ... I would like to know if you can make me a three tiered cake for my niece's birthday next week. I shall give you the theme and other details tomorrow. That is if you accept my request."

Asuka turned to look at her employer. She might be his pastry chef. But he still had the authority to make decisions whether to take an order or not.

"We shall give you our reply once we see through the theme and your requirements. If your theme is too elaborate, we would have to pass. This is a cafe after all, not a bakery..." Paul decided to interrupt.

"I really do hope this charming lady takes up my request. I shall come with the details you need tomorrow."

"Thank you very much" Asuka chimed as he left the cafe.

"Geez, Asuka I think you should open up a bakery or something nearby... You bake like a pro and we are starting to get bigger cake orders." Paul complimented her as she went back into the kitchen.

"If I open a bakery, then you will lose all your customers Paul-san... We can't let that happen now can we?" she countered while doing some piping work on the elegant cake.

"And you are still wasting time in this gloomy diner..." a husky voice sounded making her head snap up. It has been a long time since Ban uttered a word to her. Though her sudden action messed up the piping a bit she ignored it asked him "You talking to me?"

"I guess..." he shrugged.

Looking at his indifferent nature she just shook her head and bent down again not noticing him throw a soft glance upon her. He felt bad just looking at the pain that crossed her eyes a moment ago. But he knew that there was no other go.

Paul looked up from his paper. His eyes alternated between the brunette and his pastry chef. He did not miss the glances Asuka was throwing towards Ban when he was not looking and Ban doing a similar action.

'_Young love!'_ he thought as his lips twitched into a small but warm smile. He knew exactly what was going on with the two, but chose to stay away and observe. He knew that if he butted in, he would just make it worse for them. He wanted them to figure it out themselves.

"Hey Asuka-chan!" Natsumi came in with such a cheerful mood that evening. Paul was in the store room and the get backers were sitting lazily on one of the stools.

"So did that guy come back to give you the details about his cake?" she asked the other waitress while tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Nope! But we are expecting him any time..."

The bell by the door rang indicating another customer making both the girls look up.

"Welcome back ..." Asuka called out and led him towards a booth.

"Would you like to have something while we discuss about the cake?"

"A cup of black coffee please..." he said taking out a piece of paper that had all kinds of scribbling on it.

She asked Natsumi to prepare the coffee and went back to sit across him. He passed the paper to her as she read all the details.

"So you want a floral based cake... Which kind of cake do you want? I can let you taste the other varieties as well..." she told him getting up to bring the cakes.

When all was decided, he got up to leave. "Thank you . It's a pleasure working with you..." Asuka bowed.

Instead of bowing back he just extended his hand which was noticed by Asuka. With a small smile she shook his hand.

All this time the duo was kind of being ignored by the pastry chef. It was not intentional but it seemed that way for a certain Ban Midou. And his face was red with anger by the time he saw them shake hands.

To top it, Nakashima leaned towards Asuka and whispered "I think I will be seeing a lot of you from now..." and swiftly left the cafe. Frankly it was a good move considering the fact that Ban was in the verge of snapping his neck for that last move. Asuka just stood there, a slight blush covering her face while Natsumi was giggling at the scene. Both Ginji and Paul looked at each other shook their heads knowing that trouble was on its way... (Suddenly Ginji has gotten all brilliant regarding this matter!)

"Looks like you earned yourself an admirer Asuka-chan!" Natsumi teased when Asuka got behind the counter again.

"It's nothing like that Nat-chan..." she blushed but got back to her work.

That evening they finished the design for the cake and Asuka set out to buy the necessary things for it accompanied by Natsumi.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

I am glad Natsumi opted to come with me. Loneliness is something I don't want for now. We were leaving the store when I felt my cell phone buzz. It was Makubex.

"Hello!" I said in a rather hushed tone.

"Think you can drop by at our place tonight? You can leave before your five hours is over..." he said.

"Um.. Yeah sure... Will be there at 7..." I said quickly and hung up.

Natsumi was throwing me a questioning glance. "Uh..." I have to make up a quick lie. Makubex wants me to keep it a secret until everything is finished and set to go.

"Just a friend... He wants to meet me..." I smiled at her. She nodded at my excuse but I was sure that suspicion never left her mind.

When we reached the cafe, I informed Paul and left soon. I had to get a few things from my home before I teleport to their place.

The clock read 6:55 pm. I sighed as I grabbed my dangerously heavy bag and prepared. This was going to be one long night for me...

**Meanwhile back at the Honky Tonk:**

**Ban's P.O.V:**

Why is it that suddenly Hevn has decided to ignore us? If it were not for the girls, we would be starving right now. I opened the familiar cafe's door and went to sit on one of the stools.

Ginji was already sitting in one corner sulking about our joblessness. I looked around to find a certain dark haired girl missing. It was rather too early for her to leave...

"Hey where is pastry girl?"

"She said about meeting her friend..." she said absentmindedly while wiping the counter clean.

"Why didn't you go with them? It would have been a girls' night out right..." I reasoned. Usually Asuka likes to go out in groups or that's what she said a long time ago.

"I was not invited Ban... Besides her friend is a guy... Then how can it be a girls' night out?" she shrugged.

A guy? When did she manage to meet a new guy? Is she dating someone? What if it was that Nakashima guy? He did look creepy enough...

"Is Asuka-chan dating someone?" Ginji who was quiet all this time spoke up. Is it just me or is the dumb head Ginji getting smarter?

"I don't know... May be she is..." Natsumi said looking up deep in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I think she might be on a date as well. She did speak in hushed tones over the phone before informing me about her meeting..." she added.

I quietly got up and came out. Suddenly the air became thick inside that cafe. Now I have lost the only girl I ever learnt to love. I know that she is happy now, but is she in safe hands?

Unconsciously my eyes landed on the tallest structure in Shinjuku, the Limitless Fortress.

**Limitless Fortress:**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Aaachooo!" she sneezed.

"You got a cold Asuka-san?" the gray haired boy enquired.

"No..." she shrugged it off.

"Someone must be talking about you." Emishi claimed keeping down the last box in the room.

Smiling Asuka looked around the room that was given to her. It was twice the size of her living room and had one big table in the middle. There were a few chairs on one corner of the room near which a stack of books could be found. The rest of the room was filled with all kinds of electronic things. On the table was her current work which was a small sized robot.

"Once I finish the program, we can test it out..." he informed her and left her alone in the room.

It's not just her room, but her work station. And her work, to release the people of Ura Shinjuku from the wrath of the God of Limitless Fortress...

With determination in her eyes, she started working on the robot.

So how is it guys? So want to know what Asuka and Makubex are working on? And is Ban getting jealous? Wait and read... I assure you that the next chapter will be revealing a lot more...

Comments and reviews are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Get Backers. But I guess the plot is all mine...

I thank Mayumi-san who had Beta-ed this chapter and is going to Beta all the forth coming chapters. She has taken the story to the next level (because I simply suc* at grammar).. Thank you so so so so much!

Author's note is at the end of the story!

**Normal P.O.V:**

"You can always use the back room for this purpose, kid!" Paul said, catching a sleeping Asuka just as she was about to fall off the bar stool.

Coming back home late last night, then coming in to the Honky Tonk early this morning had deprived Asuka of her much-needed sleep. And so, while waiting for the icing to set, the waitress had fallen asleep right on one of the cafe's bar stools.

Deciding to give in to her body's drowsy needs, she got up. "I think I'll take a nap until the base icing sets in the freezer. Be back in an hour, Chief!" She called out groggily as she made her way to the back room.

_Twenty-four hours is so not enough for me!_ She thought, closing her eyes.

Two and half hours later...

"WAKE UP!"

A loud voice woke her up from her deep slumber.

She could feel a pair of strong hands holding her shoulders as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden bright light. As soon as she gained back her senses, Asuka could do nothing but get lost in those amazing cerulean orbs that were staring right into her brown ones. She felt as if he could see through her soul at that moment and the world seemed to stop for a minute. But just for a minute!

_Even when he is not casting the Jagan, I could feel like I am in a dream!_ She thought.

"Not only do you sleep like a log but you also mumble in your sleep," Ban commented with his trademark smirk adorning his pale face.

Attempting to hide the sudden blush, she tried to think of something to retort back with, but found nothing and just ended up sticking her tongue out at him. She left the room in hurry, feeling as if his gaze would burn her down. With an ever so light chuckle, he followed her back into the cafe and took his seat on the bar stool.

His gaze turned back to her as she tied her hair into a bun with a pencil. She always had the habit of tying her hair into a bun when working on such big cakes.

"I don't want any icing on my hair, Ban-san," she had replied when he did ask her about it. "...Or any hair on my icing, as well."

His mind drifted off to a certain memory at this thought...

_Flashback:_

_Snap!_

_It was the sound of a small twig breaking which released that dark hair into a cascade around her shoulders._

_Asuka was demonstrating to Natsumi one of her kung fu moves and in the process broke the hairpin that held her hair in a tight bun. A troubled look came over Asuka's eyes as she took out the pieces that were tangled in her hair._

_The hairpin looked like it was made of rosewood and had a leaf shape at one end. The leaf was shaded in the bright colours of autumn that made it stand out from her thick dark hair whenever she wore it._

_The pin now had a split in the leaf part and its underside was broken in two. No genius can ever figure out how she managed to break it in such a way, but it did not take a genius to guess that it cannot be repaired._

_She stared down at the broken pieces in her hand, her eyes glazing with tears._

_Ban watched as she took a deep breath, seemingly mustering her strength as she retrieved a small pouch from her bag and stored the broken pieces there._

_He couldn't stand seeing her sad face, and so he had asked her later that evening, "What's wrong?" Thankfully, his curious nature around the mysterious girl served as a mask to his worry._

_She didn't answer right away, but just tried to clean some invisible dust on the counter. Finally, she swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "I broke my hairpin."_

_Ban frowned. "You can just buy another one, right?" He then shrugged. "Why the sad face for a silly pin?"_

Typical Ban! _Asuka almost chuckled. She gave him a sad smile, then explained.__"This hairpin was tied to my blanket when they found me in the orphanage. For all I know, it could have been my mother's," she added as she stared back down at the counter. "Besides, I have been using it for as long as I can remember. I even grew my hair so that I can tie it up with this pin." She bit her lip. "It may seem silly to you, but this pin is very dear to me."_

_There was silence._

_Ban watched as she wiped the counter again, then said slowly, "If you want... I can fix it for you."_

_He didn't want her to see that he was anxious to help her, so he avoided looking at her. But by doing so, he missed seeing the amount of happiness that was reflected in her eyes at that moment._

_"Do you think__you can fix this?" She asked as she opened the pouch and displayed the broken pieces for him._

_After examining it, he gave her a cocky grin and said, "Piece of cake!"_

_She felt like she could hug him right at that moment, but didn't. They had nothing but a relationship between a customer and a pastry chef, after all._

That pouch could still be found in the glove compartment of Ban's car. He hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet, and she had also stopped asking him about it.

Asuka had finished tying up her hair. Seeing Paul come into the kitchen, she followed him back in, asking, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You were sleeping nicely. Didn't want to wake you up," he said while getting the cake out of the freezer. The base icing had already set and all that was left to do was the piping and detailing. Paul helped to carry the cake to the cafe counter, where Atsuka could work on it.

She came out of the kitchen to see Atsushi Nakashima sitting in one of the booths doing some work with his laptop. She bowed to him and apologized.

"It's really ok, Miss Asuka. You still have four hours, right? Also, I am here to personally take care of the delivery of the cake. It's the least I can do to lessen your burden!" He grinned, then added, "Besides how can I let such a beautiful girl do all the work by herself?" From the way that he spoke, it was clear that he was trying to flirt with the pastry chef.

"I assure you Mr. Nakashima, that the cake will be ready before you know it," she said, bowing again.

"Please, call me Atsushi," he said. "No formalities!" He added with a smile.

Nodding to him, Asuka went behind the counter to work on the cake. Oblivious to the hints that the guy was obviously throwing at her, she continued to be polite, which unintentionally encouraged him.

All this while, a certain recovery service guy was watching them, fuming with anger. _How dare he try to hit on my girl?_He thought.

But that thought was instantly replaced by another thought. _Since when did she become my girl?_

Even the Great Ban Mido-sama can have internal conflicts and this was one such instance. Lately, the brunette had been having trouble with his thoughts, and his raging hormones were of no help. To say that he was madly in love with the brown-eyed girl was an understatement that even the naive Ginji had figured out, but he continued to struggle hard not to show it.

**Ban's P.O.V:**

I turned around to look at Ginji, who was in deep slumber in the corner booth, and I noticed Natsumi covering him with a blanket. Those two were totally in love. I wondered what made Natsumi fall for that goofball lightning brat.

I also saw that the Nakashima guy was busy typing something in his laptop. He looks up from the screen from time to time to see Asuka working. A smile then forms on his idiotic face before he goes back to typing something. I highly suspect that he is pretending to do some work but is here just to show off that he is a darn busy guy.

Satisfied that Ginji was covered properly in the blanket, Natsumi came to sit next to me.

My eyes darted back to my favourite waitress (Not that I dislike Natsumi. It's just that Asuka is a lot more mature than the high school girl), who was intently working on the three tiers of the cake. She was so lost in her work that she did not notice me or this Nakashima bastard stealing glances at her.

A rather heavy sigh escaped my mouth as I turned my attention to the hot coffee that was placed on the counter by dear Natsumi.

I looked up to see the gray-eyed girl watching the lightning brat sleep with contentment in her eyes.

Sometimes I feel really jealous of those two. They are so happy just to be around each other. I wonder how it will be if things had worked out between me and Asuka. Having a couple around can sometimes make you regret your decision about being single...

Seriously, how did Natsumi fall for that goofball of a lightning emperor?

She lightly chuckled. "It is his childishness that made me love him, Ban-san."

Did I just speak out my thoughts?

"I can kind of tell what you were thinking with that look of yours!" She added with a smile on her face.

Since when did I become so easy to read?

_Since you fell in love, Ban..._ I could hear that damn inner voice laughing at me.

"His childishness," I repeated. "So guys like me will never have the chance of getting a girl, then."

Natsumi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked gruffly.

"Has the great Ban Mido gotten desperate to get a girl now?" She managed to tell me.

I was just about pissed off when Natsumi continued, "Girls like a person like Gin. He is sweet, caring, and funny. Plus, he is naive. Those are some things that are hard to see in a guy. But sometimes a person like you is needed for a girl to survive in this dog-eat-dog world."

Her straightforward answer made me gape at her. Was this the same Natsumi Mizuki who asked us to retrieve a cat-shaped mascot doll? That girl that I knew was a tad bit shy over topics like this.

"Who are you and what have you done to Natsumi Mizuki?" I joked, earning a rich laughter from her.

Somehow this laughter was enough to get Asuka's attention, making her head snap up for a moment, connecting her brown eyes with mine. I saw sadness in it and something else that I couldn't quite make out. Regret?

I stood up quickly. Natsumi gave me a questioning look, to which I just shrugged, saying, "I'm gonna have a smoke."

I had to go get some fresh air since the air inside the cafe just got too dense for me all of a sudden.

**Normal P.O.V:**

A lot had happened in the almost two and a half hours that it took for Asuka to finish up the cake.

Atsushi had tried talking to Ban, asking him a lot of questions about the pastry chef and not realizing that he chose the wrong person to ask. It took all of Ban's willpower to stop himself from punching the guy.

Ginji didn't even wake up until it had gotten pretty dark outside. As soon as he did, he was given the task of carrying the cake into Atsushi's van along with Paul. Again, for some reason, Asuka didn't call Ban to help out with the work. Instead, she requested Paul to help Ginji, which sent steam out of Ban's ears.

Soon, the cake was successfully placed inside the van.

"Thank you for the business, Nakashima-san." Atsuka bowed.

"The business is not over yet, Asuka-san!" The smarty pants grinned. When she gave him a confused look, he said, "I'm inviting you to the party. I would like to introduce you to the guests as the beautiful lady who created such a heavenly cake!"

Not knowing how to respond, she turned back to see Paul with his mouth agape, Natsumi grinning and showing her a thumbs-up sign, and Ginji who was scratching the back of his head.

"Well...," she said, turning back to Atsushi. "I am not dressed for the occasion."

Atsushi wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "It's alright. I just want to introduce you as the pastry chef who baked this cake, so it would be a great honor if you could come. Please?" He then took hold of her hand.

From inside the cafe, a nerve started popping out of Ban's forehead at the sight of Atsuka's hand being held by the bastard just outside the window.

Asuka looked back at Atsushi and saw the almost desperate look in his eyes, which made her hesitantly mutter an "Alright!"

She went into the cafe to get her bag and noticed that Ban was calmly drinking his coffee. She wondered if he saw what just happened outside the cafe. Well, if he did, it looked like he didn't even give a damn.

"Bye," she just said hastily as she stepped outside.

No one noticed that Ban was trying so hard to control his temper at that very moment. Just a little more pressure and surely his favourite mug would have shattered. Seriously, if that mug had a mouth, its screams would have drowned the whole of Shinjuku. He was simply strangling the piece of porcelain imagining that it was Nakashima's neck.

Asuka was almost tackled down by Natsumi when the said gray-eyed girl came in for her shift.

"Tell me all about it!" She exclaimed, holding the kung-fu girl in an almost deadly hold.

"About what, Natsumi? Let go of me," Asuka cried.

"About your date, silly. How did it go?"

"It was not a date, Nat-chan," she protested.

"It looked like one to me."

"Well, it wasn't!" She said, shaking her head at the high school girl. "Not much happened, anyway, but I gotta tell you, his niece is a really cute girl. She loved the cake and so did her mother. I think we will be getting more cake buyers from now on." She winked.

"Alright, everyone loves your cake," Natsumi said, dismissing that part as she tried to squeeze out more information about the topic that she was really eager to hear about. "But what about Nakashima-san?"

"Well, Atsushi-san was really sweet. He never left my side because I told him that I knew no one at the party."

Natsumi's gray eyes were sparkling now as she listened.

"He introduced me to several of his guests and I did manage to get a few new customers," Atsuka continued. "But we didn't do much beyond that."

Both girls didn't notice the duo sitting in a booth, listening to their conversation. While the blonde cared less about it, the brunette was once again having a hard time keeping his temper under control.

_So it has become Atushi-san from Nakashima-san, huh?_ He thought, closing his eyes.

"He said he will be dropping by today," Asuka added in an absent-minded way.

"So the busy man has suddenly got time to drop by a cafe that is far away from his office," Natsumi teased, making the former blush.

"I... It's nothing like that, Nat-chan!" Atsuka protested again as she cleaned the counter.

"Accept it, Asuka-chan. He's going to ask you out again. Trust me!" She winked and went to the kitchen to handle her work, singing, "He likes you...", making Asuka blush.

Asuka had just put up a blueberry cake for display when Ginji, with his ever-so-cute-chibi-face, called out, "Hey Asuka-chan! Can I have a piece of that cake?"

With a slight chuckle, she cut two neat pieces of the freshly baked cake and placed the two plates in front of the Get Backers.

Ginji began digging in, while Ban just scowled.

"I didn't ask for free food," Ban snapped at her.

Asuka stopped and stared back at Ban, and he immediately regretted the words that flew out of his mouth as soon as he saw that hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh, you don't want it?" Ginji, who obviously did not notice Asuka's expression, asked his partner. "Does that mean I can have your piece, Ban-chan?"

Before Ban could answer, Asuka slid the plate that was in front of Ban toward Ginji.

Despite the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she couldn't help but crack a smile at the Lightning Lord who was now swallowing big chunks of the other piece of cake. She said nothing, but just turned back to walk towards the counter.

No one saw the pained look that crossed Ban's own blue eyes just then.

A few weeks went by and Atsushi had made it his habit to drop by the cafe during his lunch break, getting Ban all irked.

And it had become customary for Asuka to get him his usual meal, which consisted of a prawn sandwich with fries and a cup of dark coffee. Plus, he always insisted that she pack him a couple of pieces from her cake of the day as takeaway.

It was just another afternoon when the said man entered and sat in his usual booth. Quickly, Asuka got to the business of preparing his lunch and handing it over to him.

As he was leaving, he left a generous amount as tip on the table, which was then retrieved by Asuka and deposited in the tip box.

"Now that is what I call a regular customer," Paul said, pointing at the rapidly disappearing car.

"Aww, Chief... Then what are we to you?" Ginji asked him, turning all chibi.

"You are a customer who has built up a massive tab and won't think of paying for it any sooner."

"But we didn't get any jobs recently. Hevn-san has been trying to get us a decent assignment though, so I'm sure we'll get one soon!"

"Until then, you guys can work off your tab, right?"

"We, the Get Backers, have some pride, Paul!" This time, it was Ban who was interrupting. "We can't be seen washing dishes in a gloomy cafe."

"Pride is not going to fill up a hungry tummy, Ban!"

"Ban-chan, my tummy is hungry..." Ginji called out, rubbing his stomach.

"Shut up, Ginji!" He said, throwing the chibi thing onto the wall and making a dent.

"I will add that to the tab as well. And forget getting any more food unless you are going to pay for it," Paul said as he left to go inside the kitchen.

All the while, Asuka had been watching their conversation. She silently picked up the chibi Ginji in her arms, holding it like a big-sized stuffed doll.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling at him. "I will get you some food from my allowance."

"Yay! Free food!"

Ginji started doing his happy dance when Ban struck his foot on his head.

"What did you do that for, Ban-chan?" A tear-stricken Ginji asked him.

Instead of answering his partner, he turned to Asuka and, with his ever-so-harsh tone, said, "No one needs your charity."

He then strode out of the cafe, dragging behind a crying Ginji that had a huge foot mark on his head.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

Silent tears rolled down my cheek as I stood there, too shocked to believe what I had just heard. Of all the days I have been here, never once have I heard Ban use that tone to me or even to Natsumi.

I thought it was usual for Paul to be hard on them when it comes to their tab. Besides, in the end, either I or Natsumi would offer them some food, anyway.

But he has never been so rude to me...

_He has been rude to you for the past few weeks._My mind decided to butt in.

It has been like this for a while now, I realized. I could feel that tension has been growing between us these days, but I never thought that he would go to the extent of snapping at me all the time. It was almost like he hated my guts.

Well, I was getting tired of it. He had no right to talk to me like that.

I shut my eyes as hurt and anger started to well up inside. I didn't realize that I had been standing as if I had frozen, rooted at the same spot until I felt a fatherly hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked.

No, I was not alright. Finding my voice, I asked instead, "Can I take the rest of the day off, Paul-san?"

He smiled a bit. "Sure, kiddo. Just get some good ol' rest."

I noticed that it was almost time for Natsumi to come by, so I decided not to waste any more time and to just go back to my apartment.

When I came out of the cafe, I saw the Jagan Master inside his car, lighting his cigarette. I couldn't find Ginji anywhere in the vicinity.

I almost froze in my tracks as soon as I saw him. I was still angry.

_This has got to stop._ I thought with determination. Building up my courage, I walked towards the bug-like car, and knocked on the driver's side window.

Looking at me, he lowered the window and said "What?" in an almost menacing tone.

And that did it.

"Don't you dare use that tone towards me, Mido," I snapped at him. I guess my anger reflected in my voice because his eyes widened.

"All I try to do is to be your friend and this is how you treat me? You have no right to keep hurting me like this."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. These, however, were not tears of sorrow, but of anger.

"Asuka..." He started, but I cut him off.

"You don't want my charity? Then I will never offer it, or anything else, to you ever again!" I started walking away.

I heard him get out of his car.

"Asuka!"

I stopped, turned around, then said, "It's Sakamato to you, Mido!"

I ran away as fast as I could, not wanting to stay within his sight any longer.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Somewhere else:

"They are ready to put their plan into action. What do we do now, Maria-san?" The middle-school-aged boy asked the silhouette that was sitting by the window.

"We let it unfold, Kengo-kun," she spoke, her eyes never leaving whatever she was seeing from her position.

"What do you mean that we let it unfold? We can't just sit and watch! She is the only family I have left!" He exclaimed, terror evident in his eyes. "I am not ready to see another loved one die!" His tears now started to fall as thoughts of his father's death a few days ago ran through his mind.

She looked back at him now, her voice softening as she said, "Samuel Hamano was a great man. He is the reason that she is alive now. If it were not for him, her mother would have never been able to save her from those people." She then looked straight into his eyes. "It is her duty to take care of the mess her parents made. We don't have a role in it and if we interrupt, it will reflect in the flow of the archive and cause more problems that can complicate things."

Even in the dark, she could see the glistening tears that streamed down his cheeks. He was just a little boy, after all. "Believe in the Get Backers," she continued. "They won't rest until they have found the last piece of the puzzle."

She looked at him one last time before diverting her gaze back out the window.

Kengo wiped away the last of his tears, reassured by her words. Curious about what Maria's gaze was locked onto, he looked out the window as well. Down the street, he could make out a figure standing under a street light.

Shinjuku again:

"Bye, Makubex!" She waved at the gray-haired boy who grinned back at her.

"Be safe, Asuka-san." He waved back as she teleported back to her apartment.

Going to the Limitless Fortress had become her passion now. That place emitted some kind of warmth at her for some strange reason.

She chuckled to herself. If Ban or Ginji had ever found out about this thought of hers, they would probably think that she was crazy.

A frown then came over her face as she remembered what Makubex had just told her. Lately, things had been getting a bit suspicious at the Limitless Fortress. A lot of people had reported seeing a man in really strange robes, but he was never once spotted in any of the security cameras.

She took a deep breath as she pondered about what that could mean. It would appear that her work there was getting more urgent.

Taking her sling bag off her shoulder, she went to rummage the fridge to find it almost empty except for some milk.

Letting out a sigh, she took her bag and got ready to leave for the grocery store.

As she walked across her living room, her mind kept replaying the afternoon's scenes and she couldn't help but let a few tears drop. She didn't know why she spoke like that to Ban. Half of her was angry – so angry - at the brunette, but the other half wanted to just melt in his arms. As much as she was hurting, she still had a little bit of hope left – hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be more than friends.

She sighed. Now that being friends had just gotten harder, that hope seemed much farther away.

She was so lost in her thoughts that little did she notice the black silhouette that was standing near her bedroom, perfectly camouflaged in the dark.

**Asuka's P.O.V:**

_Why am I getting the feeling of not being alone all of a sudden?_

I stopped, and that was when a rather funny smell wafted through the room.

A perfume?

"My, My... A feisty girl you must be. I was told that a whiff of this perfume will make you unconscious for a whole day. And here you are still standing."

I turned to see a black-cloaked figure standing in my living room.

"Even Ken-kun was not that good when he was your age," he continued.

He was wearing a black hat and a black suit beneath that coat. I didn't need his name. I knew who he was.

" !" I murmured in surprise as I stared at him.

He tipped his hat in greeting. I didn't even see his hand leave his hat but I felt a sudden pain shoot through my body before my vision went hazy.

The last thing I saw was a pair of violet boots that stood next to me as everything went black.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for such a delay! It has become really hectic for me to find time. And this is just a repost of the 12th chapter that was posted almost a month back. It has been revised since a few of you guys found the earlier one confusing.

bokpricken: I am glad you liked Asuka. You will see more of Ban's jealousy here!

kei-sama: Here is the update and sorry for the long wait!

a-kun: I believe that the answers will be given to you by the end of the story. This story is about Asuka actually and it will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. You think it's a bit too much? Well sorry about that. Since GB has got a lot of guys who have a lot of talents and all I wanted a girl to be their equal. And when I needed a pair for Ban, I wanted her to be as talented as he is. So she has been portrayed that way. Hope you like this chapter even though it is a repost and you may have read the previous version... I got a Beta as well. I followed your advice ;)

Serious Monkey: Your wish has been granted. Sorry about that purple boots thing. It was Akabane. Fanfiction takes the liberty to cut off words when I am posting a chapter at times.

Nylimor and Guest: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like it!

So I don't know when I might be able to post the next chapter... But it will take a while. Sorry about that guys! R&R! :)


End file.
